The Marauders Girls Year Seven
by CastleLight6299.2
Summary: It's the last year of Hogwarts. With school coming to an end will romance finally blossom? What drama will unfold? Join Amy, Debbie and Marauders in the seventh year.
1. 1-Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world or any characters you recognise in this story. Also this is a rewrite of a story i have previously published on an old account.**

 **However i hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

Now, it's been a year since the last time I told the tales of my time at Hogwarts. Sixth year overall was rather uneventful, so I did not wish to bore you!

For those of you who don't know, I'm Amelia Lawrence, but just use Amy. Now I'm in my seventh year at Hogwarts, the last chapter of wizarding education. Before we jump into this, I should probably give you some background. In fifth year, a lot happened, now I wont go into major details but I shall give you a brief overview. In the duration of the year, I became an animagus with Debbie to join the boys on their full moon adventures. My slytherin rival,Victoria Addams ruined my life on several occasions, once by telling my then boyfriend i was cheating on him, which ended rather badly. The girl then proceeded to throw me in the black lake after attacking me, almost killing me. As you can expect schools don't take kindly to attempted murder and she was expelled. However she's sworn she'll seek her vengeance.

Sixth Year, we dealt with some drama between our lovebirds. Sirius and Debbie where on this long on and off again journey, fighting then deciding they actually loved each other then a month later the cycle repeated itself. James, still trying to pursue Lily, Lily still completely uninterested. However she has warmed up to him a bit since the whole Snape incident, making life much easier.

Now onto the pressing subject, Remus. We still remain best friends, that could never change. I spent the year trying to tackle what feelings where happening inside me. For the most part it seemed to everyone else he was dating Jacqueline, who he spent a lot of time in the library with. But it never went far, the girl had her head in the clouds until he finally told her he saw nothing but friendship. So that 'friendship' slowly wilted away.

Now I welcome you to the tale of my seventh year at Hogwarts, lets dive right in.


	2. 2-Those Six Long Weeks

**Here's the first full chapter. ENJOY**

* * *

The summer sun shone over the garden, flowers in full bloom filling the area with bright colours, the grass greener. Perfectly tranquil. I laid with Debbie on the grass as we hopped to improve the tan on our already browned skin. I pulled at the grass in front of me, still agitated from my thoughts.

"I can't wait to go back, I can feel this year will be a good one" Debbie said looking up at the clear sky

"I guess" I sighed flicking the grass I'd pulled out away from me, the girl sensed my agitation

"Has he still not said anything?" She asked

"It's been six weeks" I stated sitting up looking at her "Does he suddenly not care about me?"

"You know that's not true" Debbie said desperately trying to reassure me

"Why else would he ignore me then? I've sent so many owls, I seem like some crazy possessive girlfriend to his family or something"

"That's because you basically are" Debbie chuckled, my eyes glared at her completely unamused "When are you going to give in? If you didn't like him so much you wouldn't be so worked up about this"

My hand launched a pile of grass at her face, Debbie disgruntled brushed it off. The sound flapping of wings overhead, the dark owl zoomed into my garden, my heart began to race, as the owl landed on the arm I extended out for it

"Thanks, Blaze" The owl flew off as I took the post delivered, quickly flicking through it. Several to Dad, some to Michael, one for me. "School letter"

I opened the envelope, disappointed it was not what I was hoping for, a small badge dropped out onto the grass. Debbie rushed to it before I could

"Just prefect, of course you would be" She handed me the pin, a beautiful red badge with a golden P. The letter containing details of textbooks and equipment we'd need for the year. "I'll send an owl when I get home, we'll meet them at the leaky cauldron as usual"

* * *

The next morning I woke up early and made my way to Debbie's house it was easier if we travelled together. Her parents had floo powder making it much faster. We arrived on time and for once found the boys waiting for us at the door. Sirius pulled Debbie into a passionate kiss as they greeted each other, which nobody really wished they had to watch. James finally pulled the two apart as we departed for the shops.

Several hours later we slumped on a table just by the door of the pub, the bags surrounding our feet. Peter got the drinks in, which we quickly chugged down, parched from our shopping spree.

"Good summer?" Remus asked looking at me

"You'd know if you actually talked to me" I snapped running my finger around the rim of my glass. Chatter around the rest of the table fell silent.

"I need to talk to you about that" He replied quietly, Debbie tried to initiate conversation with the others, but they were too engrossed in what was happening opposite them.

"You ignored me for six weeks! There better be a good fucking reason for it!" I practically shouted, more and more people looking in our direction. Before I could react, I was pulled by the wrist outside like a misbehaving child. He finally let go as we stood outside the pub, I crossed my arms over my chest, staring a him eager for him to explain himself. The boy stood staring at me ruffling his hair awkwardly

"Well?" I grew impatient from the silence

"My dad was being a bit of a prick and went through my post, and he saw some of your letters" He began to explain himself "He thinks I'm too close to you"

"Bit sexist, he doesn't have a problem with Sirius or James" I said disgruntled

"No, its not like that" He replied his eyes dropping to his feet as they shuffled around "He doesn't think I should be close with you, in case of other things, which may develop. Especially with the furry little problem as James calls it"

"Oh…." My arms dropped as I awkwardly played with the hem of my shirt "But why didn't you just send an owl to someone else and get them to send it to me"

"My dad isn't stupid, I tried but it didn't work" Remus pulled my face up to look at him "Am I forgiven now?"

I thought for a moment, staring at his eyes "I suppose"

A grin formed across his face, he held out his arm "Well m'lady, I believe the others are waiting"

I shook my head giggling but gladly took his arm as we walked back into the pub, the others sat staring at one another before Sirius burst out laughing

"I'm sorry but you too honestly are like an old married couple when you argue" He chuckled, Debbie promptly hitting his arm as we blushed, James suddenly urged us to all be quiet

"Now I have some important news" James said

"You're no longer going to ask out Lily?" I asked teasingly

"No, never going to happen don't distract me" He answered back, before reaching into his pocket. Out he pulled the most unexpected item. The head boy badge.

* * *

 **Please follow and review, I'd love to hear from you guys!**


	3. 3- Drunk Actions Are Sober Thoughts

"You have got to be kidding me" Remus muttered as we all stared at the badge. The golden words sat in front of the red backing, the light hitting it perfectly as it shone through the glass window.

"No, this is a joke" Sirius added leaning back in his chair

"Is Dumbledore having a laugh? He trusts you as head boy, he's lost the plot" Debbie said to him her face bemused. The boy smugly put the badge back into this pocket.

"You know you need to set an example now?" I told the smug boy

"I suppose I do, but a bit of mischief won't hurt" I rolled my eyes at him. Nothing would stop the boy from causing mayhem at the school. Nothing. "Debbie said you got prefect"

I looked up from the table at the staring eyes "Oh yeah, I did"

"So did I" Remus chimed in "Unfair how you got head boy honestly"

James sat back in his chair arms behind his head, shrugging "What can I say? I'm just amazing"

Debbie suddenly jumped up in her chair "We need to celebrate, we should go out clubbing"

The girl was far to eager, she loved partying way more than I did and found any excuse for it "We're underage"

She pulled a face at me before looking at her boyfriend who replied for her "Hate to remind you but we did create a map with magic far beyond our years, I think we can summon up a few fake ID's"

They all agreed to the idea, staring at me waiting for a reply "I have nothing to wear"

"We go back out shopping then, you're not getting out of this" Debbie smirked, I finally gave in agreeing to go out with them. I'd just have to lie to my parents about it. We said our goodbyes agreeing to meet later. Without hesitation Debbie dragged me into shops looking for the perfect dress. I tried on several dress, some to long, some too little until I stumbled across one which fit like a glove. The mirrors reflection didn't seem to resemble the girl I knew. Instead stood a girl full of confidence, the red bodycon dress showing off every curve on her body, the deep v neck line showing a little more skin than usual, black heels elongating her legs. I stared at the girl in the mirror, who didn't seem like me at all.

"If you don't buy that I will" Debbie blurted out. I had to buy it.

* * *

"To our last year!" Peter shouted, we all raised the shot glasses in the air, tapping them together before slinging the drink down our throats. The ID's worked and we'd found our way into a muggle club, full to the brim as it was a Friday night. The music echoed loudly around the room, the lights flashed and swirled over the floor and walls. The room was hot and stank of sweat as people danced their lives away, the floor sticky from the alcohol clumsily split on it. Each of us danced, occasionally buying rounds of drinks to keep ourselves buzzed. The night was the best I'd had in a long time, we only left when a guy had decided he'd get a bit too close to Debbie, Sirius, being the boy he was, was not impressed and squared up to the guy. As quickly as we could we dragged him out of the club before we were removed by security

"It's a club Sirius, guys are going to try it on if they don't know I'm with you. You can't complain when you spent the evening staring at other girls" Debbie told him as they walked hastily in front of us. Smoke drifted out his mouth, as Sirius lowered the cigarette in his hand.

"Still doesn't mean he should do it! I only looked because she was about to fall out the top she was wearing" He answered back. Both of them often became possessive and jealous of the other. I stopped in our tracks, pulling the heels off, giving instant relief to my aching feet.

"If they're uncomfortable why do you wear them?" Peter asked looking at the shoes in my hand

"Because they make me look sexy that's why!" I shouted at him in my drunken state as we all stumbled into the door of James' house.

"Please don't throw up this time" Debbie begged, reminding me of my horrid time in 5th year.

"I won't, let me just get some water" I promised nudging her slightly. The others made their way to the lounge as I entered the kitchen. I quickly drank from the running tap, too lazy to search cupboards for a glass, my hands found the edge of the counter top trying to keep myself up as my head spun slightly. Footsteps echoed in the silent room, I turned slowly to find Remus stood in front of me, the smell of alcohol on his breath, the boy in a similar state to one I was in. I found myself glancing between his eyes and lips, as his looked me up and down. Silence only causing the tension to thicken.

"Amy" My name escaped his mouth, in a split second, my instincts took over. My hands grabbed his shirt pulling him into me, our lips collided, and for the first time without someone daring one of us, we kissed. It felt as though time itself came to a halt, the world dissolved around me, bright fireworks exploded in my head, my heart racing faster than it ever had. It was not the romantic first kiss I'd ever imagined, but it was so much more. My arms snaked my way around his neck as he pulled me up onto the counter not breaking the kiss for a single moment. He stood between my legs which wrapped around his waist pulling him closer, his hands tracing their way along my back until they found their place on my hips. I knew in that moment I didn't just want him as my best friend.

A gasp followed by several footsteps suddenly snapped us out of the moment

"Yes, go on Moony!" Sirius cheered from across the room

"I have to eat food off there you fuckers!" James shouted, as we slowly broke apart, both our cheeks bright red as we stared at each other.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**


	4. 4- Mother knows best?

**Hope you guys are enjoying so far. I hope to keep updates regular however they wont be as prompt as the previous story.**

* * *

Surprisingly I woke up feeling perfectly alright, not suffering from a terrible hang over. I opened my eyes to find him next to me, fast asleep, his hair messy were he'd fidgeted in his sleep. I couldn't help but stare, hoping last night wasn't a dream. His eyes flickered open revealing the beautiful green iris'. He stared back at me for a moment, before reaching his hand out moving a small piece of hair behind my ear

"Please tell me it wasn't a dream" He mumbled his voice rough where he'd just woken up

"I was hoping you'd say the same" I giggled as he moved closer to me, our foreheads touching, his hand wrapped in the hair at the back of my head.

"MORNING!" James burst into the room causing us both to jump up startled, pulling away nervously "So how are you both feelings?"

James' eyes flicked back and forth between us his eyebrows raised "Great until you barged in" Remus glared

"I can't have you two frolicking all over my house, I have enough of that with Sirius and Debbie. Plus last night was enough to make my eyes sore"

"We weren't that bad!" I exclaimed my cheeks burning up

"The rest of us are glad you both remember, because we didn't know what to do if you didn't" James admitted awkwardly

"What's the time?" I asked looking around the room for a clock

"About 11?" James answered "Why?"

"Oh my parents are going to kill me, get Debbie we need to go home now!" I said quickly rushing to put my things into a bag

"You're basically an adult, surely they won't get that annoyed" James said watching me panic intensely

"Trust me they will, they don't know where I am. Sort of forgot to tell them…" I groaned, looking down realising I was still wearing last nights dress "Now both of you go I need to change"

The boys finally left the room as I rushed to dress myself into some more presentable clothes, running down stairs as fast as I could to see Debbie ready to leave.

"Honestly, you're a nightmare sometimes" She sighed. The quickest way to get home was apparition which I was never a fan of, but it had to be done. In no time we were at Debbie's front door, I quickly hugged her goodbye no time to gossip about last night like I'd wished. I ran as fast as my legs could go. I slid into the house hoping I could run upstairs without them noticing. "AMEILIA RACHEL LAWRENCE" My fathers voice filled the house as I winced at the noise, he appeared from the lounge his face red with anger. "WHERE ON GOD'S EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN?"

I looked down at my feet which shuffled slightly, I always hated being shouted at. It always made me tremble greatly. "I'm sorry"

"No, no apologies, where have you been?" His voice lowered but still stern

"We went shopping and James got head boy, so we decided to celebrate at his house, I was meant to send an owl, but it slipped my mind"

"Those boys are nothing but a bad influence on you" He said, "Go to your room, you're not to leave this house until you go back to school, you hear me?"

I nodded slowly, the punishment was deserved. I walked up to my room my brother standing at the stop of the stairs smirking to himself "Piss off Michael" I whispered as I pushed past him, he never got on my parents bad side, so always laughed when I did. I slammed the bedroom door behind me, throwing my bag onto the floor as I fell onto the bed. All I wanted was to talk to Debbie about the nights events but guess that wasn't happening. I spent the afternoon packing my trunk as soon I'd be leaving for Hogwarts. Neatly folded clothes filled the case alongside the large textbooks and supplies. My mother gently knocked on the door as she entered my room.

"Your father worries about you that's all, don't take it to heart darling" She spoke softly, knowing I hated raised voices "Just tell us in the future okay?"

I nodded as I folded a shirt and placed it neatly into my trunk, surprisingly she didn't leave straight away. She placed herself gently on the bed, tapping beside her indicating for me to sit with her, which I did. She pulled out a slip of parchment and a small paper bag from behind her back, placing it in my hands.

"You're older now and I think it's best that you have these" Her words kind, I fiddled with the folded paper opening it, written on it seemed to be a spell which I'd never seen. Confused, I looked into the bag to find a small box.

"Mum?" I looked at her still confused

"You're at an age where boys are important, and I don't want you going down a wrong path-"

"Birth control?!" I said in a hushed tone making sure the men of the house wouldn't hear

"Your father doesn't know, the spell is a protection one your aunt kindly gave to me" Her eyes looked at me as my cheeks flushed bright red "Just take them, even if you don't need them. It's useful thing to have just in case"

I agreed to please her and shoved them into my suitcase, hiding it below everything else. The middle age woman went to leave before I called after her

"Mum, I'm sorry about last night" I apologised to her, she spun on her heels, her kind blue eyes looked into mine.

"Amelia" She placed her hands on my cheeks "I'm not angry, you're young. Enjoy it while you can, because it'll be gone before you know it" She placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, before leaving the room. Wings flapped, a familiar tawny owl sat by my window, Lily. I gave the bird a treat as I took the letter from its beak.

 _HEEEEYY!_

 _Sorry I haven't wrote to you for a few weeks, had family holiday and other things. How is everything going? It's been dreadful listening to my sister all the time wail on about her prefect boyfriend, I can't wait to go back to school. Oh and some amazing news, I got head girl! How amazing is that! I can't wait to find out who the head boy is._

 _See you soon_

 _Lily_

Lily was head girl? Well this year just a lot more interesting.


	5. 5- Train Journeys

"This year's important, so no slacking off, it's the key to getting a successful job" My father lectured as we walked onto the busy train platform. He had been stern since I'd got back home, informing me over and over about taking school seriously and how important it would be for my next stage of life. He'd expressed how he wasn't fond of the boys action sometimes, how I'd become such a bad child since I hung out with them, to which I informed him it was rather I was the good influence on them. We stopped by the train the two middle age adults looking at me "Just do well okay?"

"Yes, I will" I told my father.

"You have everything? Books? Clothes? Owl?" My mother fussed over me as she always did

"Yes, all packed" She began to open her mouth to talk before I cut her off "I'll write as much as I can, tell you if I need anything. I promise" She pulled me into a tight hug wishing me a goodbye. It always hurt her to let her children go for so long, it was reassuring that this would be the last time. I made my way onto the large red train, searching along the corridors for the particular carriage we favoured. Debbi already sat inside, staring out to the hundreds of families wishing their children goodbye.

"Finally!" She shouted "I can't believe he actually grounded you"

"Tell me about it" I let out in a sigh, the girl leaned forward. I knew from the smile on her face what she wanted to ask her mouth open ready to say the word before the boys tumbled into the room, where she promptly sat back in her chair. The moved around messily organising their things before sitting down.

"Last one of these journeys, should be a great one" James said leaning back

"Well once we've had the prefect meeting then patrolled the train" I told him, his face instantly looked at me in shock "Oh please tell me you knew about that"

"No…"

"You've got this train six times and you didn't realise prefect do a patrol once?" Remus looked at the boy in disbelief, who shrugged us off. After 15 minutes into the journey I stood up telling the two others to come with me, unfortunately leaving Peter with the overly affectionate couple. We walked steadily along the train until finding the correct carriage where the other prefects had gathered, Lily sat at the end ready to talk as head girl

"Come in" She said waving her hand for me to sit by her, James pushing past to sit with her "Potter what are you doing, that seat is for the head boy"

"I am the head boy" He answered with a grin, Lily turned to me and Remus hoping for an answer as the other prefects talked amongst themselves.

"Okay funny joke, go now, we have a meeting to get on with" James sat firmly in his seat just staring at the red head "Amy?"

Lily looked at me pleadingly, hoping I'd remove James "I hate to break it to you, but he's not lying"

The information took some time for Lily to process, but instead of shouting like she normally would, she accepted it and proceeded with the meeting. The meeting was short as James made stupid comments to wind the girl up, causing Lily to dismiss us before she blew up at the boy, throwing hexes before we even got off the train. I patrolled some carriages at the front of the train for a few minutes, breaking up some arguments between lower years. Once I was satisfied I walked back towards our compartment, Remus also recently finished his job met me just by the door.

"We should probably talk about-" He began to say before Peter opened the door

"Debbie is shouting at Sirius, help us" He begged me, knowing I was the only one who would stop her

"I don't care it's such a stupid question" Her voice raised as she looked out at the window. James and Peter sat awkwardly in the corners by the door

"What's happened now?" I sat myself opposite Debbie by the window, her face frowning as she turned to me

"Sirius is being ridiculous" She simply said

"But how?" I needed more to go off than just that.

"He asked me if a girl was on her period and turned into an Animagus would the animal be having a period" In all honesty the question was genuine, and something we'd all want to know but it was still out right ridiculous "Then he said we should try it!"

I turned to her boyfriend who simply looked as though he'd done nothing wrong "Sirius, don't ask her things like that. I think turning into an Animagus is the last thing you want to do on your period"

After some arguing Sirius finally backed down and agreed not to mention the subject again. We stocked up on sweets for the rest of the journey as the trolley came by. Everyone had their mouths full as I spoke

"Enjoy sharing a dorm with Lily" I laughed, Sirius spat out the sweets into his mouth into a slobbery mess on the floor to which most of us looked disgusted. "Did James not say? Lily's head girl"

"Prongs have fun with that" Sirius winked at the boy in the corner

"Ahh, Amy, my dear, it just means I can get her alone and woo her" James sung throwing a jellybean into his mouth

"Or it means she can hex you more without getting told off by teachers" Peter said, James rolling his eyes. In my head I did not see this ending well and wondered if the wise old Dumbledore had actually thought through the idea before sending the letters.

* * *

The feast flew by as I was oblivious to all conversation, just eating away at the food on the table. I was aiming to enjoy the beautiful food while I still could. The food disappeared instantly as we were directed as prefects to give first years a brief tour and overview. We waved goodbye to our friends who left for the common room as a huddle of small children stood in front of Remus and I.

"Right, let's get going, shall we?" Remus said, the small children eagerly followed us out of the hall. We showed the briefly areas of the school which would be important to know in their first few days, informing them of the moving staircases, what to expect from lessons and explained other magical objects such as the paintings. Just from sight it was easily to tell muggleborns, half bloods and purebloods apart. Purebloods were amazed at the size of the castle but not much else, the rest often in awe of their surroundings often not familiar with such things. We entered the common room, many other students in groups catching up about their holidays.

"Right you'll find all your belongings at your bed, now it has been a dreadfully long day for most of you, so off to bed" I smiled at them as they made their way up the staircases. Sirius and Peter sat playing wizards chess in the corner, for once Peter completely dominating the game. I turned to our usual sofa where Debbie sat with the fiery red head

"Lily aren't you meant to be in the Head dorms?" I asked sitting in between the pair

"James went there, and I can't bring myself to be alone with him yet" She shook her head at the though of it "Also Debbie told me you've been up to things"

"And I still don't know the details" Debbie added from my other side. Both girls sat on the edge of the chair eager to hear what I had to say. I looked over to see Remus trying to help Sirius with chess.

"What do you want to know?" I said quietly, not wanting them to hear

"What exactly happened, how did it happen, why" They both said the questions in a bumble. As I smiled reliving the memory.

"Okay, well I was getting water and he just walked in. We were both drunk and were close together and ended up kissing. Something just came over me in that moment, I just had to" The both looked at each other, obviously excited at what they just heard "And it was good"

"It had to be more than just 'good'" Debbie said, "You were all over each other!"

I quickly hushed her "It was amazing, okay? I can't describe it" I could feel the blood in my cheeks, knowing my face was bright red. I looked over at him, his eyes meeting mine a smiled forming across his face. "I just don't know what we are anymore"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please follow and review!**


	6. 6-The First Date

The first lesson of the year had to be history of magic, the most boring. Many students attempted to seem awake and listening in order to convince themselves there were going to be good students this year. It'd never last. James laid his head on the desk to my right, practically asleep his eyelids fluttering open and shut several times, watching him I still found myself wondering why he was head boy.

The professor slammed a book onto the desk by James' head "Mr Potter, I'd appreciate it if you would stay awake" His face went red embarrassed being caught asleep, he slowly rubbed his eyes and began paying attention once more. The messy haired boy scribbled on a small piece of parchment before he slid it to me, I glanced down at it

 _What's happening with the Moony situation_

I looked over at him, he simply nodded towards the paper, I dipped my quill in ink before writing back _I don't know, you're with him most the time. Ask him_

I slid the note back, James quickly read it, shaking his head scribbling once more _You guys can't act like nothing happened, you were getting off in my kitchen._

The Professor ended his class before I could write back, I shoved the books into my bag, James stood waiting for my reply "Well?"

I looked over at Remus who was with Sirius at the front of the class. "We haven't had chance to talk about it yet, you lot often invade our privacy"

"That's because you don't go anywhere Private" James pointed out. He was right, we'd always tried to talk somewhere while the others were close by, every time someone butted in wanting one of us to do something. But for some reason I felt to nervous to do anything about it, I'd known the boy for years, but I found it so hard to simply ask to talk alone.

I left the room, heading towards the bathroom before he grabbed my wrist, causing me to spin around on my feet almost falling. His arm placed gently around my waist "Re-" He kissed me gently

"I couldn't help myself" He said quietly "I wanted to talk to you"

"Okay" I replied waiting for his response, his arm still around me holding us close together

"We should probably figure out what's happening" He said shyly, letting go.

"Well, a gentleman would take a girl on a date before he tried to pursue her" I said throwing him a grin

"Oh so you think I'm not a gentleman?"

"Those words never left my mouth, how dare you accuse me of saying such things!" I replied pretending to wipe a tear away

"Tomorrow, we'll go off to Hogsmeade, after lunch we're both free. Don't be late" Remus announced. I nodded in agreement before heading to the bathroom once more.

"It's only Moony" Debbie said as I fussed around in the dorm. I'd spent ages swapping through various clothes until settling with just a simple skirt and top. But now I was fussing over my face and hair. "He wouldn't care if you came in pyjamas"

* * *

I didn't know why but I kept feeling a strong sense of anxiety, as if he was someone I'd only just met and needed to impress not the by I'd known for six years seeing me through everything life felt to throw at me. Finally I just let me hair fall down my back rather than trying to style it any particular way. "I'm just nervous, this is something I can't afford to mess up. If I do I lose my best friend"

"Erm...I'm still going to be around" Debbie said looking offended "Trust me you wont mess this up" She held out my small bag just containing a few essentials, pushing me out the door. Remus stood by the exit, leaning against the wall, his hands tucked neatly into his jeans pockets, he wore one of his overly large dorky sweaters. We hurried along to the secret passage before anyone else saw. We'd decided not to tell the others, in fear they'd come along too. For once the village was practically empty, we found our way to a small coffee shop. Inside sat a few other people all adults, some looking at us wearily sensing we were students, but none made any fuss. We awkwardly made small talk neither of us knowing what to say.

"Why are we being so awkward?" I laughed looking down into my cup of coffee

"I honestly don't know" He replied quietly "Why did you kiss me?"

The question took me by surprise, I could feel my eyes widen in shook not knowing what to say, "I…uh…." The only words that came out of my mouth "Liquid courage" It was the only answer that I could come up with which was true. I have no idea why I did it. I just did.

"Because you were drunk?" Remus said puzzled

"No! not it's because I was drunk. I mean… I felt something, and the alcohol told me do it, so I done it" I attempted to explain "But you didn't pull away" I pointed out looking at him as his head instantly snapped down trying to avoid my eye contact

"Amy, I've been wanting to do that for the longest time. I was hoping we wouldn't be drunk but you can't get everything you want" He finally looked at me, all this time I was denying how I felt and he felt the same way, how incredibly stupid was I. If I hadn't of been such a coward maybe this would've happened sooner. "We need to find some way to get more time together, we can't keep sneaking off here"

"We'll find a way, don't worry. If not, I'll just threaten them" I grinned, we finished our coffee making our way back towards the castle. I knew full well as soon as we arrived back there'd be no peace and the perfect afternoon would be ruined. We walked down the old abandoned tunnel and I knew that a few more steps would create our location on the bloody map and they'd see if they were watching it. Before he could take another step further I pulled the boy back, his face startled

"Amy, what's wrong?" his voice full of concern

"Nothing, I just want to enjoy being alone with you, you know before the others find us" I answered pulling him by the jumper into a kiss, which was well received by him, his hands became tangled in my hair. I slowly pulled away "Remus we need to get back, it's probably dark out" he pulled me back, I let him kiss me one last time before I pushed him away "I'm serious"

"Fine" He slid his hand into mine as we walked back up to the castle. Entering the mostly empty common room, but two familiar faces sat over the map open in front of them

"Nice of you two to finally join us" James said, folding the map up "Hogsmeade, why'd you go?"

"Because we wanted time alone" Remus answered, Peter and James looked at each other suggestively

"No!" I commented "Where's- "

"Their doing _work_ " Peter answered we all knew what that meant, i shook the thought out my head, not wanting to imagine it "They don't ever stop"

"Like a pair of rabbits honestly" I sighed

"Oh you two will eventually end up like us" Debbie said walking down the stairs with Sirius right behind, her hair slightly messy. Sirius nodding in agreement.

"I don't think so" I told her, as she sat beside me

"Tough luck Moony" Sirius patted the boy on the back, who looked up at his friend looking like he was about to answer but simply just shook his head in disgust at the comment. "Speaking of which, Prongs how's Evans?"

"Don't get me started on that" James let out in a sigh, Lily had told me earlier how they'd spent most the morning arguing. James could sometimes be quite messy, and he left the shared living space in a state which did not please her at all. "We keep arguing, she does my head in sometimes. I don't even do anything wrong"

"Did you ask her out?" Peter asked

"Maybe once or twice" James admitted

"That's probably your problem then"

* * *

 **Please let me know if there's anything you'd like more of in the story!**


	7. 7- Not Bad Potter

**This chapter and the next are to be sligthly shorter than usual.**

* * *

Lily POV 

I'd sill tried my hardest to talk to Severus, after all he was one who introduced me into the world of magic. He'd called me a mudblood once, but I tried to let my feelings go and not throw the friendship away.

"Why do you hang out with them people Sev?" I asked as we walked down the halls towards the great hall

"Because they understand me, they don't make fun of me" He replied refusing to look at me. I'd never liked the sort he began to befriend, there were into dark magic and it shouted bad news, I didn't want to see a friend of mine go down that road. "One to talk you hang around Potter nowadays"

"No I'm friends with Debbie and Amy, who are close to them. James is just there" I answered back

"Oh so its James now?" His voice cold, I knew he despised the boy but how could I, I had to share dorms with him after all

"Severus! House Meeting, you coming?" we turned to see a bunch of Slytherin boys calling after my friend, their faces turned cold as they saw me "Oh so you're with this Mudblood, I thought you stopped being friends with her"

The word boiled my blood. The hateful word they always seemed to use. My eyes shot daggers at them as they looked at Sev. I longed for him to come to my defence, surely he would, wouldn't he? He looked at me, then back at his housemates, his feet followed them, they walked away towards the dungeons. I felt a mixture of hurt and anger take over my body, as I turned on my heels walking in the other direction, my eyes began to sting as tears formed. I didn't want to cry at all but I did. I went to turn a corner before quickly stopping myself as I saw the James knelt in front of a young child

"Hey mate, it's fine don't worry. Everyone gets upset once in while here. I felt the same in my first year I missed my family so much I cried myself to sleep sometimes. But trust me you'll make friends here that feel like family, or if you want I'll be your friend!" James talked to the small boy who was blubbering away on the bench, his kind words making the child happy. He tapped the kid on his back and sent him on his way. In that moment I didn't see the Potter I'd seen for the past six years, he was no longer the obnoxious arrogant boy who only cared for himself, he actually had feelings and was helping someone else not for his own personal gain. I attempted to speed round him, however no such luck

"Evans, you heading back?" He asked his cheerful suddenly dropped as he looked at my face "Lily, are you crying?" Oh bloody hell he didn't need to see me like this all vulnerable, him of all people.

"It's nothing okay" I dismissed, wiping my eyes

"We may not be good friends, but I know you're not one to cry" James said concerned, suddenly it dawned on him he knew exactly what happened "It was him wasn't it? He said that word again"

I expected the boy to storm off in that moment to find Severus and beat him to a pulp another excuse to show off. But he didn't, he done the complete opposite "Come on let's get you back to the dorm, you can let it all out, punch a few pillows scream about it" We walked back up to our dorm. I told James what had happened and exactly how I felt. Through it all he just listened, not a single peep. Well until I finished.

"Lily, you deserve so much more than that. A real friend wouldn't insult you because of something so stupid. You're a bright witch, better than a lot of pure bloods. He's you're first friend and all but if he's causing you pain he's not worth it. You'll always have Amy and Debbie."

"Thanks, you know you've redeemed yourself a lot tonight" I smiled at him as I sat curled up in a blanket

"How?" He asked

"I expected you to hunt him down and make a scene out of it if I'm honest" His face ran through several emotions unsure whether to be pleased or offended.

"Sometimes it's best to make sure people are okay than get revenge" He simply smiled at me.

And my mind kept thinking the same thing, this boy wasn't so bad after all.


	8. 8-Remy

**Due to them being shorter than usual, I shall treat you to two chapter today!**

* * *

"Wait" Debbie said puzzling her thoughts together "So you're telling me that you made out in James' kitchen, went on a date, told each other you basically are in love. Neither of you thought to make it official!"

The girls had become frustrated when I had explained how we hadn't actually decided if we were a couple yet, we'd just admitted his feelings. I had to admit it did hope we'd sort it out, but we hadn't, school work and prefect duties kept getting in the way. I sighed "When it happens I'll tell you okay!" I noticed Lily unusually quiet as the just played with her fork that sat on a plate of food.

"Lils, what's wrong" I asked, her head suddenly snapping up to look at me

"Oh just been a bit all over the place with my thoughts" She answered finally eating the food she'd been playing with for so long. Something was off, her gaze drifted down the table lingering for a moment before looking back at the food, out of curiosity I glanced down to see no one special expect the boys. Oh but that was probably the answer

"What did he do to annoy you this time?" I asked thinking maybe he'd done something stupid again.

"The opposite actually, he was nice to me" She said her green eyes flicked between us "Stuff happened with Severus again and I was upset, and James actually comforted me about it"

I shared a look with Debbie for a moment, sharing the same thoughts before we turned back to the red head, Debbie the one to speak "So you're warming up to James?"

"I never- "

"But you're not denying it!" Debbie had cut the girl off, we could see it. She was confused. The boy she'd hated for so long suddenly showed her kindness and had matured, he was no longer the stupid arrogant toe rag as she called him "Look he's honestly not that bad of a guy, he's just a show off"

Lily let out a sigh but no more words. She was obviously struggling with her internal conflict. Debbie shrugged as she looked at me feeling the same. But we knew we couldn't tell James, god knows what would happen if he found out she didn't hate him anymore.

* * *

Remus had for some reason asked me to go with him somewhere that evening. I followed him around the castle until he led me up to the astronomy tower. I leaned on the railing looking up at the night sky. The stars were bright surrounding the silver moon, which created a dim light across the school ground, it was stunning.

"Now why are we up here?" I asked my eyes still focused on the constellations above, Remus gently wrapped his arms around me, the warmth of his body shielding me from the cold breeze, his head gently placed next to mine

"I spent ages waiting for the right moment to come along, and I realised a few days ago I need to stop waiting for it to be perfect and just make it perfect" He said softly, he gently turned me to face him, his hands found their way into mine holding them tightly "Amy, you've made my life so much better. And there's only one thing I want. I want you to be mine. Be my girlfriend" The words made my heart skip a beat, a warm fuzzy sensation run through my body. No words could come out my mouth, I expected it to come but it still felt like a shock. I never thought I'd feel the way I did. My weight fell onto my toes as I reach up planting a kiss on his lips.

"So?" He said as I pulled away

"Yes you numpty"

* * *

 **Please follow and Review!**


	9. 9-Full Moon Mornings

The first full moon of the school year came mid-September. Days before Remus was sluggish as usual, not feeling himself. Even though it'd been many moons since we all joined Remus on his monthly struggle each time it felt like a wild new experience. We'd explore the forbidden forest, searching for new areas we hadn't yet found, always fascinated by the many creatures that inhabited the area, that night James swore he'd seen a unicorn. Slowly night faded to day as the sun rose, leaving a golden cast of light across the grounds and the werewolf disappeared. We quickly dressed ourselves into uniform ready for breakfast and the day ahead. The boys walked out as we leant on a tree waiting for them, Remus slowly walking behind buttoning up his shirt attempting to hide the new scratch on his chest

"We need to get it sorted out" I said helping him with the rest of the buttons

"I'll be fine" He sighed watching the others speed ahead "Happens every time"

"We're going this evening" I said as I handed him his tie screwed up in my hand, as well as feeding him a small bit of chocolate. We walked quickly to catch the others up

"That was fun!" Peter exclaimed attempting to jump a log as James had successful done.

"For you maybe" Remus pointed out Peter gave a shrug. "Now we better get to breakfast before we're late"

We walked quickly back through the ground on the cold September morning. Luckily, we arrived just as breakfast was being served, as soon as my bum hit the seat I grabbed a jug across the table pour myself a large cup of coffee. My eyes felt heavy, my body exhausted only wanting to sleep the warm atmosphere created by the fires only making it worse. I chugged down the cup before going to pour another

"Did you not sleep or something?" Lily asked as she sat down next to me, my body suddenly jolted up. "That much caffeine can not be good for your body, also Alice said you weren't in bed this morning"

I longed that Debbie hadn't sat next to Sirius away from me that morning as she was a must faster thinker, I needed an excuse and I needed on fast "I was… running"

"Amy, you hate running" Lily was right, I despised exercise. I was an idiot for even saying that "Is something wrong?"

"No! Not at all, just wanted to go outside early morning, had a few thoughts so" I smiled at her, life would be so much easier if she knew our secret. After all eventually she'd think something was going on, James would mysteriously disappear once a month from their dorm.

"Did you finish the Charms homework? I didn't understand some parts" She asked me

"Wait we had homework?" Remus said yawning

"Yes, I thought you were the one who actually done their work" Lily said in confusion as she glanced at everyone else. I'd managed to finish my work two days ago, however Remus became forgetful and lazy around full moons, work slipped, and he'd just want to do nothing. I looked down at James who was looking at me giving a small nod. We all took it in turns to do some extra work to help him, after all it's not like he purposefully didn't do the work and it wasn't fair for him to be behind.

* * *

"Amy you don't have to come with me" Remus said as we walked to the hospital wing. Madame Promfrey checked any new scratches each month, and Remus' general health. He'd wanted to go alone but I just couldn't stop myself. We entered the wing, some younger student sat on beds rather ill looking. Poppy called Remus over pulling the curtains around as he entered. She'd let me stay, as we'd spoken before hand about it, Remus pulled off his jumper and unbuttoned the top of his shirt where the fresh scratch was. It was surrounded by several others, some old and nearly faded but some very prominent obviously fresh.

"At least this one isn't too bad" Poppy said as she glanced at it "So just clean it and dress it if it's large but one like this should be okay, its relatively small"

"I know how this goes, I don't need telling" Remus chuckled as the nurse began to clean his wound

"I'm actually telling Miss Lawrence" Poppy said as she took a final swipe "Once you leave school you won't have the leisure of my care, someone else should know how to help you after a bad night"

Remus glanced between us for a few moments, I'd spoke to Poppy a few days before. I'd always wondered how Remus would cope once we left Hogwarts and who would look after him after the worst nights. "Amy"

"I'm not going to let you go through it alone" I told the boy, he smiled slightly as he rebuttoned his shirt "I'm not taking no for an answer"

"But my family-"

"We'll keep it our secret" I remarked, no matter how much of a fight he put up I wouldn't let him win. I'd been there for him since 5th year, I wasn't going to stop just being school had. He nodded finally agreeing with me.

Being quickly dismissed from hospital wing we walked out hand in hand "So you're going to come to me every month, just to help me?"

"If I have to" I looked at him, as he shook his head "I don't want you to be alone thought this"

"I know you don't, you care so much. But isn't your brother an expert of magical creatures, surely, he'll figure out what's going on if you disappear to see me every full moon, and I don't think the result of that would be pretty"

He was right, Michael had studied magical creatures and knew every type of creature and beast that roamed the earth. He would freak if he found out my boyfriend was a werewolf. He'd always described them as horrible blood thirsty animals which deserved to die, he'd be glad if they became extinct. I shrugged at the thought "I'll tell him I have a full moon fetish or something"

Remus burst into laughter at the idea "Oh Amy, you truly are special"


	10. 10- Frustrations

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far!**

* * *

Debbie was right, and I hated to admit it. I don't know what brought it on but all of a sudden, I began getting feelings I hadn't before. Maybe it was that we'd both spent a while longing for this relationship and it finally happened or simply the fact we were both at that age, but something had changed, of course we weren't quiet at the level of Sirius and Debbie but our actions where gaining a similar response. Several times we'd tried to sneak off down secret passages or old store cupboards only to be disturbed by people much to our embarrassment.

It was mid-day and we were walking our way to divination rather early and suddenly the feeling just came over me. I pulled Remus into a small alcove just off the corridor, instantly dropping my bag onto the floor, pulling him by the collar down to me. My body pressed against the cold stone wall as he kissed me. Each time this happened the kisses felt hungrier, always wanting more. One of his hands sat at the nape of my neck, my hair tangled around his fingers, keeping my lips on his. Slight groans escaped his mouth as his other hand slid down my back.

A loud cough quickly broke us apart as McGonagall stood in front of us, our friends sniggering behind her as some second years looked astonished at what they'd just seen "May I remind you two as prefects you are to set examples to younger students. If I catch you one more time in this is inappropriate manner you will receive punishment" The woman quickly left as I pushed my hair back into its rightful place, my cheeks burning red.

"And you have the nerve to say I'm bad" Sirius smirked as I picked up my bag, Remus adjusting his tie

"Oh shut up Padfoot" Remus shoved him by the shoulder "At least we give you two alone time, can't be said for us"

"Because we want to keep our ickle moony innocent" Sirius replied in a baby voice squeezing the boys cheeks to which Remus promptly pushed away.

"What's gotten into you, that's the fifth time this week" Debbie said quietly as the boys walked ahead. I'd honestly forgotten how many times the others had caught us. Once it was a late night we thought everyone was asleep, as we sat in the common room. Another under the quidditch stands during the game at the weekend. I swear it was the blasted map.

"I don't know!" I babbled "I honestly can't tell you"

"Whatever is happening you two need to chill" Lily laughed beside me "You know what comes next, are you sure you want that?"

Both girls stared at me intently as my heart raced at the question. I hadn't even thought about it going that far yet, I'd just found myself caught in the moment, once again taken back by my feelings. "I didn't even think about it" my voice went quiet

"Hey, it's not a bad thing, just be sensible about this" Debbie said as we walked into the class "Just don't let us walk in on it!"

* * *

The common room was silent, the only noise came from the ruffling of the long red curtains as the wind came through the open window. For once the room was empty, surprisingly, which meant I could just sit quietly on the comfy sofa reading my book. I flicked the page as the sound of the door echoed the room. Remus for once entered alone.

"Where's everyone this fine afternoon?" I asked placing the bookmark into the book

"Quidditch practice, most people are down their watching. Got bored of watching them show off again" He answered, "How did you not know?"

"I zone out of quidditch talk remember?" I replied closing the book, placing it on the table in front of me as I stood up "So that means-"

"We're alone" A grin spread across his face as he leant down slowly, his hand cupped my chin as his thumb ran over my bottom lip before gently kissing me. In an instant the kiss went from slow and romantic to a fierce snog. My brain suddenly snapped, as I pulled away to gasp for air "Someone could come in"

"Let them" He said continuing to kiss me, until the idea popped into my head. I moved back from the kiss grabbing him by the tie, pulling him gently towards the staircase. He knew exactly what I was doing. He grabbed my hand as we ran up the stairs, as soon as we entered the room we resumed the kissing, as he kicked the door shut.

We stumbled towards the bed not once breaking this kiss. Remus fell onto it as I straddled his lap taking a break to breathe before our mouths collided once more. My hands previously cupped his face slid down pulling his tie undone, throwing it across the floor, my fingers unbuttoning his shirt. Meanwhile the innocent seeming boy placed his hand firmly on my bum underneath my skirt while the other found its way up the back of my top, his fingers delicately running along my spine. Without warning he spun me round and my back crashed onto the mattress, causing me to let out a small giggle, he threw off his shirt before he returned to the fiery kisses. His hand glided up my legs onto my hip, the other by my head supported his weight so he didn't crush me.

"Definitely, the best tea- SWEET MERLIN" Our heads snapped to the door where James had turned away, Remus quickly bent down throwing his shirt back on as I sat up pushing my skirt back to a decent position "This is a SHARED dorm"

"Didn't think you'd be back so early" Remus said doing up his final buttons, James looked back to check we were both decent before entering the room still in his quidditch uniform, he looked over at me.

"You're the sensible one, I expect better of you" He pointed at me his face still horrified

"Hey, don't lecture me, you'd be the exact same if you were in this situation" I said, he opened his mouth to respond before shutting it, agreeing with my statement

"You know there's always the shrieking shack" Sirius chimed in from the door, nodding at Remus like a proud father, as Debbie looked at me disapprovingly shaking her head.

"Yeah, old dusty place I go during full moons, real turn on!" Remus replied sarcastically as he sat on the bed, his face looked at me apologetically. I just smiled as to say don't worry about it. Everyone was awkward, not knowing what else to say

"So quidditch practice, how was it?" I asked looking at James who'd fallen onto his bed, attempting to break the awkward tension in the room

"You'd know if you were there and not trying to shag Moony" Sirius chuckled to himself, Debbie smacked him around the back off the head "Ow!"

"Don't be a dick" Debbie said harshly, as her boyfriend rubbed the back of his head

"It was okay, the new seeker needs more practice" James said ruffling his hair

"He almost fell off his broom when he saw Evans" Peter laughed from his bed, James instantly mumbling shut up under his breath.

"Does she normally come to practice?" James asked, Debbie replied instantly with a yes. We shared a quick look, we both knew Lily didn't care for quidditch practice even if she watched the matches. Lily wouldn't go for any reason. We knew deep down why she was there. And he was sitting in the room.

* * *

 **Please Follow and Review! I'd love to hear what you guys think**


	11. 11- Trouble in Paradise

**I am aware of a review made on my story about plagiarism. However this is false, it is simply a troll account targeting writers. However i must say this story is a rewrite/adaptation of a former story I have created on another account.**

* * *

"Who's he talking to?" James said as he nodded towards Peter. He sat next to a girl in Hufflepuff robes across the great hall as we ate lunch. We all glanced over discreetly as we could, she was a short girl with frizzy brown hair.

"She's year below us I believe. I think they met in herbology club or something" Lily answered looking down at her paper

"How the hell do you know that?" James looked at her astonished

"Because I listen, plus I over hear things in the bathroom" She shrugged "Be happy for him"

"I am, just astonished he's managed to pluck up the courage to talk to a girl" He replied, to be honest we all were. Peter was often quiet, reflected perfectly by his animagus, and we never imagined how he'd be in that position. However I found it endearing, he was such a nice boy and deserved it.

"How long till he ends up like you two" Sirius smirked as he glanced at me, which I responded with a glare.

"Oh shut up, will you?" Debbie hissed at him completely unimpressed with his remark

"What's wrong with you?" He snapped back at his girlfriend across the table. She let out a large sigh before responding to him

"I'm fed up of your stupid jokes, really not in the mood" She said harshly, before he could say anything she left the room storming out the hall

"Women need to come with warning labels. Bloody moody time bombs" He shook his head as he looked at the rest of us, both Lily and I wore astonished expression, completely offended at his words "Don't you agree Prongs?"

"No Sirius" James disagreed, which was more shocking to us than the original comment "She's your girlfriend, go after her. She'll get more annoyed if you don't"

Sirius mumbled under his breath which none of us heard, slowly rising from his feet and leaving the hall to find Debbie. Lily looked over at James "Since when did you become a woman expert?"

"Since I've had to deal with Amy for the past seven years" he chuckled nervously, ruffling his hair.

"I'm not that bad!" I exclaimed, looking at Remus hoping he'd defend me. He simply put his hands up as to say _don't get me involved._ I looked back at Lily who was laughing

"Oh Amy you can be. Remember in 4th year when you threatened a boy because he took the last slice of chocolate cake!" The pair laughed together at the memory, Remus and I sharing a knowing look. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Sirius turned up fashionably late to potions, by himself. He rolled up his sleeves and opened his book ready to get started on his own concoction. I stirred the bubbling cauldron before talking to him

"Where's Debbie?" I asked quietly, the boy let out a sigh as he began to add ingredients to his cauldron.

"She said she's not feeling up to class right now. She just kept shouting at me" His tone blunt, until he looked at Remus "Their time of the month is worse than yours Moony"

"You probably wouldn't be so happy if your internal organs decided to shred themselves causing you days of pain" I grumbled as I read the instruction from the textbook, Sirius' face soon showed an expression of disgust at the idea "Look all I'm saying is just don't be your usual cocky self, it'll just make her angrier"

"Chocolate" Remus finally spoke as he poured some ingredients into his potion "Works for everything"

Sirius looked towards me to see if I agreed with the statement. I titled my head slightly thinking about it before nodding at him. Chocolate probably was the answer if not it was worth a try. I looked down at my creation, a bright green potion bubbled away gently

"If I may say, I believe that is near perfect" Professor Slughorn stood behind peering down into the cauldron "You truly do have a talent for potions, have you thought of a career in the field?"

"Actually I haven't given much thought to any careers at all Sir" I answered, he simply nodded moving onto the next table. Sirius glanced down at his mixture concerned before pulling out the spoon which was not completely mangled "Amy, you think you can tutor me?"

* * *

"So there's trouble in paradise, that's what I heard" Peter said to Sirius as I sat by the fire toasting marshmallows over the flames. We assumed Debbie was in the dorm, not yet seen since lunch.

"She's just grumpy that's all" Sirius explained to Peter as he sat down on the sofa "But you got yourself a bird"

"Sirius, calling us birds isn't very respectful" I said popping a marshmallow into my mouth, he waved his hand at me shooing away my comment.

"Well not exactly, we just started talking and we both have similar interests. She's so nice" Peter smiled to himself

"Well we're happy for you" I mumbled over the food in my mouth

"Yeah, but does she have good…?" Sirius said his hands gesturing around his chest, I looked at him blankly. Of all the things he could ask about the situation he asked that, after I'd spent the day lecturing him about being more respectful towards women. I took that as my signal to leave and made my way up to the dorm.

Debbie was stood looking out the window as I entered the dorm. She did not acknowledge my presence at all, her back turned to me so I could not see her face.

"You've been acting weird, is something up?" I asked as I stood in the mirror tying my hair back into a ponytail. She stayed silent. There was no need for words, I knew something was wrong, she was never this quiet. I walked towards her cautiously "You can tell me anything, you know that"

Slowly her gaze drifted from the window towards me, the light reflected of the tears on her cheeks, her eyes red from crying, her lip quivering slightly. Worry filled my body, Debbie never cried, I'd only seen her cry on few occasions. Something had broken the strongest person I knew.

"Debbie, please tell me" I begged, her eyes stared into mine before dropping down, my eyes dropped to notice her hand gently placed on her lower abdomen.

* * *

 **Hope you're enjoying the story. Leave review and follow!**


	12. 12- Reckless Teens

My heart stopped at the words four simple words that fell out her mouth. My body froze, my mind frazzled. She was reckless, but I never thought it'd end this way. Those four words changed everything "I think I'm pregnant"

"Did you not use protection?" I asked quietly

"We may have forgot…"

"Are you fucking serious?" I exclaimed

"Well obviously otherwise I wouldn't be in this situation" She said harshly

"This isn't a time for jokes!" I snapped, I took a moment to calm myself "Have you taken a test?"

"Not yet, my period is weeks late. My emotions are everywhere, and I generally feel like crap. There's no other answer to this" Her hands shook, the life had drained out of her face, this small thing caused the bravest girl I knew to be swamped with fear.

"We can't exactly go to Hogsmeade now, plus I don't think anywhere would sell that. We'll have to see Madame Pomfrey" I said, Debbie shook her head "You know it's the only way"

It took some convincing but eventually Debbie came to her senses. She knew there was no other way. I explained the situation to the nurse when we arrived at the hospital wing. She'd provided Debbie with a test, assuring her that she'd do all she could for the girl, it'd remain a secret for as long as she wished.

Debbie hurried along to the bathroom to take her test, after a minute she came out the stall with the small stick in her hand as we sat against the bathroom wall. We both looked down at the result. Positive. Her breathe was shaky as tears streamed down her face, she was broken. Her head fell onto my shoulder as she sobbed

"It's going to be okay" I whispered as I stroked her back "We'll figure this out together, whether you want to keep it or not"

"I can't get rid of it" Her voice cracked through the sobs "What do I do? I don't know anything about babies, my parents will hate me"

"Hey, hey, no one will hate you. Everyone makes mistakes. No one knows what they're doing when they have a child, it's all a learning process"

"Sirius" His name came out quietly. I knew for a fact neither of them were ready for this sort of commitment, neither of the pair could look after themselves properly, God knows how they'd care for a child. I knew what she was thinking, she didn't need to say anything. Her worst fear was that'd he'd leave her alone through all of this

"He won't leave, he's not that stupid" I told her "But you need to tell him"

"I can't- "

"You don't have a choice" I said harshly, she wiped away the tears from her cheeks "You can keep it from the others but not from him, he has to know"

* * *

We sat at breakfast the morning after, both still in shock from the news. Debbie fiddled with the cutlery in front of her but did not eat a single thing. Sirius for once became flooded with concern for the girl.

"You have to eat something, you didn't have dinner yesterday" He said trying to put food on her plate

"I don't want to eat" She shook her head, he looked down at her hands shaking as she let go of the spoon

"You're shaking" He said quietly, hoping to not draw attention from anyone else.

"I'm cold" She answered quickly, far too quickly. She looked at me, hoping I'd help her. This wasn't my news to tell, it was something she had to do by herself. I shook my head slightly so no one else would notice. "We need to talk"

She stood up taking his hand before dragging him away from the table. The other watched them leave the hall before looking at me, my eyes darted down to the cup of tea in my hand, hoping they'd get on with their previous conversation.

"Amy what's wrong with her?" Peter asked, I was hoping none of them had noticed how bad she was. Normally they were completely unobservant, oblivious to their surroundings. But of course they had to notice this one time.

"Oh I don't know, she probably just wants to be with him. Could be sorry for being so angry, who knows" I babbled away quickly, then proceeded to drink my cup of tea. James and Peter accepted the answer and went back to talking, Remus however stared at me, he knew I was lying.

* * *

Sirius POV

I was normally a very chilled out person and so was she. So it was worrying when she suddenly acted all tense, it worried me greatly. She stopped at sat down on a large rock overlooking the forest, the place was tranquil not a soul in sight. She remained silent as I sat down next to her "Debbie, I'm sorry for being rude"

"No, it's not that" She said quickly avoiding my eyes "We've made a mistake"

"We can fix it" I replied, as I held her hands

"Sirius, this can't be fixed" She finally looked up at me, she paused for a short while, hoping I'd say something, hoping I'd figure out what she was trying to say, but nothing "I'm pregnant"

Those words should have filled me with joy when it was the right time. However that time wasn't now. I sat in silence mulling over what she'd said. We weren't ready, we had no money, we had no home. We were both reckless teens, I was in no fit state to raise a child. We'd fucked up and now we were paying the consequence "Sirius please say something"

"How long have you known?"

"Since last night" She answered "I know neither of us want this"

"We may not have wanted this, but it's happening now" I kissed her gently on the forehead "We're in this together"


	13. 13- He's got to be lying

**Sorry it's taking longer to update. I'm just in process of planning, writers block is a pain. If there is anything you'd like to see feel free to say, any feedback is appreciated.**

* * *

"What's got them all loved up?" Lily asked, Sirius and Debbie sat in the corner of the common room cuddling together, joking around. They were happy despite their fears.

"Probably made up from fighting" I replied looking back at them. Remus gave me the same look he gave me that morning. He pulled me gently to his side, so he could cuddle me on the sofa. Before he whispered in my ear "I know you're lying" I shook my head at him, his eyes narrowed. He knew me too well.

"They were a nightmare over summer" James said as he glanced at them

"Why ere you being a third wheel?" Lily said, in the moment we realised she didn't know. She had no idea about Sirius' home life, how he'd run away from home or that he lived with James. We all glanced at Sirius and back to Lily who was utterly confused "Did I say something?"

"James tell her" I told him, if anyone should tell her it had to be him.

"Sirius has never got on well with his family. His mother is a cruel woman, she has some very strong views on the world and her ways of discipline are questionable. When he was 16 he finally had enough and just left. He arrived at my house, not exactly in the best shape. My mother took him in, he lives with me now" James explained, Lily took in all the information all of us waiting patiently for her to say something. She nodded slowly

"I suppose you lot are his family" She said, we smiled at the thought in some ways we were like a small family. There was nothing we wouldn't do to protect each other. "And I feel sorry for you James"

James laughed with Lily for a moment, as she glanced down at the watch on her wrist, noticing the time, she dragged the messy haired boy away from us to go to do their duties as head boy and girl. The other couple still sat across the room enjoying their peaceful time alone.

"Amy are you going to tell me what's going on?" His words were calm and collected. I longed to tell him, but I'd made a promise.

"Remus, I can't" I said quietly his face dropped "I wish I could, but I just can't. Trust me"

His hands brushed over my cheek "I do trust you, it's just keeping secrets has never been good"

"I promise you, you'll know eventually" I assured him, kissing his cheek

* * *

James POV

We walked silently patrolling the halls, rarely students were out of bed, but the job had to be done. In past years, I would've been a mess being alone with her, but I'd let that all go now, I realised there was no point chasing, chasing would only make her hate me more. I simply aimed to be her friend.

"You're a great friend you know, with everything you done for Sirius" She broke the silence

"He'd do the same for me" I replied, I thought after that we'd go back to silence, but she kept talking

"James, do you want to go out sometime?" My jaw dropped. Lily Evans just asked me out. No I was dreaming, I had to be dreaming. I pinched my arm, no not dreaming this is real. "If you don't want to-"

"No, no! I do it's just a surprise that's all" I rushed my words "I just thought you hated me"

Instinctively my hand ran through my messy hair, hoping she'd say something. She bit down on her lip, her beautiful green eyes darting around looking everywhere except at me "I did despise you, but you've proven not to be such an arrogant git, I like this side of you"

Evans said she liked me. She LIKED me.

"How about three broomsticks? Tomorrow?" I asked, she nodded. "Erm I forgot. Peter has my transfiguration work I should go back and get it" Without waiting for her response I hurried back to the common room. The others minus the girls sat chatting away

"I have a date with Evans!" I sang my smile wider than ever. I sank into the empty arm chair

"Evans? As in Lily Evans, the ginger who's hated you for years?" Sirius said glancing between the other two and I

"Prongs have you been taking drugs?" Remus asked as I continued to smile away to myself

"Let him enjoy his hallucinations" Peter sighed

"Hallucinating? Has he taken something again?" Amy said as she returned in some pyjamas looking down at me "I thought you promised you wouldn't take drugs"

"He's saying he has a date with Evans" Sirius exclaimed, she nodded slowly glancing at me "Impossible"

"Wait, Lily asked you out?" Amy asked a grin smiled across her face

"She did!" I chimed before the realisation hit "Fuck, I'm going on a date with Lily. What do I do? How do I act? What if I mess up?" The words fell out my mouth in a stream of panic.

"Wooooow, calm down" Amy said holding her hands up slightly "If she's asked you out, she likes you now. So don't go back to acting like an arrogant git. Just don't be an idiot"

They were the only words of advice Amy would offer me. I thought I'd make a fool of myself on the date, because being the idiot I was I just felt like I'd screw it up. But I didn't. We spent time in the Hogsmeade pub, chatting away, I told her stories of the mischief some of us got up to before we were friends, she told me everything about her life at home. How she discovered she was a witch, how her sister had grown to hate her. She told me everything I wanted to know about muggles. We understood each other better that day. I knew in my head I shouldn't make any stupid choices like trying to be too forward, if I really wanted this to work I had to be patient, give her the time she needed. We went straight back to our dorm, we stood awkwardly across from each other. It was that time where you were meant to say goodbye and ask to see them again

"Maybe we could go out some time again?" I asked politely trying to stop the uncomfortable silence.

"So you're asking me for another date?" She asked one eyebrow raised

"I guess I am" I said nervously

"Yes James, I'll go on another date with you" She agreed, the silence fell once more. We stood awkwardly staring at each other, my thoughts could only think one thing. No. Don't be an idiot James.

"Well, erm, Goodnight" I turned away, walking towards the stairs up to my room. Her hand grabbed my wrist jerking me backwards to look at her. She was beautiful, the light reflecting perfectly off her fiery red hair, she looked at me as though she was waiting for something.

"Oh screw it" She muttered, her hands clasped around my cheeks and she done what I least expect she kissed me.


	14. 14- The Truth Comes Out

**Here's the next instalment. I am aware this story is rather happy right now and may put some readers off due to the lack of danger or tradgey, but trust me it will get better, just wait.**

* * *

"Are you positive this breaks no school rules?" James said looking over at Remus and I

"Yes" Remus said a grin on his face

"We checked over all the rule books we could find. It simply states students must wear their uniform, from their house" I said

"Nothing about tampering with laundry" Remus added

"James you're head boy, you're supposed to set an example" Lily said sitting beside us on the open field by the lake.

"Ah but if I'm not breaking any rules, I am not doing anything wrong. Come one join us" James nudged her with his elbow, she nudged him back with a playful smile, as though something was going on between them.

"It'll be fun" I told her, her attention snapped from James to me, she nodded agreeing to join us.

"So what's the plan?" She asked, as James looked to Peter who'd written down everything on scrap parchment.

"So we're planning on using a charm Amy kindly found for us. If we are successful, the Slytherin robes should be dyed red and gold" Peter explained "So this evening during dinner, we sneak into the laundry room. House elves will be busy with dinner. We will sneak in and perform the charm and when they're washed they'll change, it's a hard spell to reverse. You three will have to keep guard and keep the elves busy" He pointed towards us three girls

"Oh no, I'm not helping this time" Debbie shook her head, looking at Sirius "We have date night"

"You're missing out on a prank?" Peter said eyebrows raised, the two glanced at each other quickly

"Pads, come on. You can't leave us, even Lily is helping!" James said shocked, Lily nodded in agreement.

"Nah sorry we've had this planned for ages we can't reorganise" Sirius said, avoiding looking at us

"Traitors!" James spat jokingly towards the pair "You owe it to me Padfoot"

We snuck back down to the laundry room after dinner hoping to catch a glimpse of the robes before they were delivered to the Slytherin common room. Without getting to close we glanced in to see a large basket, full of miscoloured robes.

"And you believe this was due to a student?" McGonagall's voice echoed down the halls. We slowly stepped backwards away from the spot where we stood, quietly as possible we turned on our heels ready to run "Stop what you are doing!" We turned back to look at her, her face scanned over us, disappointed to see Lily and I with the boys "My office now!"

We stood in the office, as she began to scold us for our behaviour "You are not permitted to mess with other students belongings, you scared the house elves greatly. I expect better behaviour from you students! The head boy and girl and two prefects no less"

"Technically professor, there's no rule against it" James pointed out

"Mr Potter, it should be common sense to not do such things!" She shouted at him "50 points from Gryffindor, now off with the lot of you"

"More troublesome students professor?" The familiar voice came from behind the door that creaked open, my heart dropped. In an instant disappointment flooded my brothers face.

* * *

The others had left the room, it was just Michael and me.

"Why are you here?" I asked slowly refusing to look at him as I sat at a desk, my finger running over the cracks in the wood

"I was dealing with some troublesome pixies found near the forest" He answered, "Now why are you going out and causing trouble?"

"It's just a bit of fun, just because your life's boring doesn't mean mine has to be" I snapped at him

"We expect better from you Amy" He said putting his hands on the desk where I sat

"WE? You're not my parent. You know it's a pain to be your sibling, just because you're so perfect! -" I started to shout

"Be quiet Amy!" He shouted before he lowered his voice to continue "I don't mean it like that, I just want you to be the best person you can be. I know we're nothing alike, thank god we aren't. But you can't be getting yourself into trouble, the world outside school is not safe. You can't get onto people's bad side; otherwise bad things will happen to you"

"Please don't tell them" I begged, lord only knows what would happen if they knew.

"I won't, only because you'd do the same! But Dad's right, they're not a good influence on you Amy" I looked up at Michael and let out a small sigh "Just stay out of trouble please?"

"I'll try to" I said. I returned to the common room to find the others sat waiting for me, they're faces concerned as I came closer

"Is everything okay?" Lily asked, I'd confided in her telling her how my family didn't always believe I'd made the right friends. How my father wanted to keep me away from the boys as he thought they were no good.

"He said he wouldn't say anything to my parents. But gave me a talking" I shrugged, I picked up the poker and prodded at the wood in the fire, ashes sparking up into the air. "I just don't want to disappoint them you know? I have too much to live up to with him as a brother"

"And you'll make them proud" James said tapping me with his foot "You may not be Michael, but you're everything he's not. He just knows a lot about animals"

"He works for the ministry, can't really get better than that" I said continuing to poke the fire

"What is animal knowledge going to do when there's bigger dangers out there?" Peter said, we all snapped to look at him "Look, I know no one wants to mention it but we all know there's a big threat out there. Knowing about magical species isn't going to help stop that" Peter had a point, the magic world was seeing some serious threats, dark wizards grew in numbers slowly. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

"Pass the pumpkin juice" Debbie said to James as she ate her breakfast

"You hate pumpkin juice?" James questioned the others also sporting a confused look "Also is that jam and chocolate spread on toast?"

I glanced down at the bread, he was right. It was a weird mix of the two spreads on the brown bread, anyone else would find such a combination oddly bizarre to eat but Debbie had crated a large stack on her plate.

"People change their minds what they like Prongs" Sirius came to her defence, James wore a disgusted expression before handing over the jug of pumpkin juice over to the girl. Debbie poured a glass, placing it to her mouth taking a sip before spitting it back into her cup

"That's disgusting" She said pushing the glass away, everyone was watching her at this point. Her expression changed as she realised what she'd just done, she attempted to change the subject "So Amy's birthday's soon, what do you want to do?"

"I want to do nothing, we have lessons then we chill" I stated eating my toast

"I say we go out, last time we got you drunk some magic happened" James winked at Remus who rolled his eyes

"No, I'm not partying" Debbie replied to the comment, Lily snapped her head to Debbie

"What's up with you? You're being really weird, you normally love going out" Lily said, the couple looked at one another before Sirius spoke

"Meet us in the room of requirement in 10 minutes" He pulled Debbie away with him. Both talking in hushed whispers.

The room had filled itself with plenty of chairs for us all to sit. Everyone gather round as the nervous couple sat opposite, I knew what moment was coming. Debbie's hands shook violently in her lap.

"So why have you dragged us here"? James said pushing up his glasses, Sirius and Debbie looked at one another, as if they were talking telepathically "Well?"

"Neither of us really know how to say this" He said nervously "Let's just say in a few months there's going to be another addition to this group"

Each one of them stared blankly at the pair in front, in utter shock of the news.

"Wait …so… you're-"Lily began slowly

"I'm pregnant" Debbie nodded, Sirius place his hand gently on her stomach "Now please help us through this because we are clueless"

"And you think we'd know?" Lily giggled "Now how long do we have to prepare?"

"until May or June" Debbie said

"Thank you for telling them, you were making it too obvious to hide" I sighed leaning back in my chair

"Wait you knew?!" Remus said as they all stared at me

"How do you think she found out?" I shrugged, realisation hit his face, knowing that was what I was hiding.

"Guessing you shouldn't transform anymore, just to be safe" Peter said, instantly he knew he'd messed up. Sirius' hand smacked to his forehead letting out a small groan. Lily stood completely bewildered by the comment

"It's fine" Remus said calmly "She should know, she's around us enough"

"Moony, you don't have to do this" James said quickly, Remus waved his hand at the boy dismissing the comment. Remus turned to face Lily and began to address the subject

"This is going to be a shock, and I hope it doesn't change how you look at me, it is something I choose to hide however from this lot it was nearly impossible. When I was five, one night someone chose to seek revenge on my father. Rather than seeking direct vengeance on him, the targeted what he loved, his family. I was bitten by a werewolf and since then every full moon I transform into the hideous beast. It's why I'm always in bad mood once a month, why I miss classes, why I have these scars and I'm the reason the shrieking shack has its name. To begin with I spent the full moons alone, so I wouldn't endanger anyone, however somehow this lot learnt to become animagi and every full moon they join me"

"So you're a werewolf?" Lily said

"Yes, I would understand if you hate me" Remus sighed

"I've known you for seven years Remus, nothing will change that. You're obviously not vicious otherwise they wouldn't let you into the school! So the rest of you are animagi?"

"Yes, but illegally so don't say anything" I said

"So you call him Moony, which now makes sense with the werewolf thing" Lily began "The rest of the nicknames-"

"Are related to our animal forms" Peter nodded "Apart from Amy and Debbie, we never got around to giving them one. They done it later than we did"

"So what are you all?" She asked, looking at everyone

"Dog" said Sirius

"Rat" Said Peter

"Cheetah" Said Debbie

"Wolf" I exclaimed

"Stag" James smirked

"Makes sense, all match your personalities" Lily said, she surprisingly took the information well "And I know I'm sworn to secrecy, no need to lecture me."


	15. 15- It's Birthday Time

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature hence why the fic is rated M. However I would not class it as proper smut. Just a heads up for any younger readers who may have stumbled onto this fic.**

* * *

The bed bounced violently as my two friends jumped onto it, jolting me awake out of my dream "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They both squealed with joy, I hushed them as I sat up in bed, letting out a yawn while rubbing my eyes

"Thanks, but was it necessary to wake me up?" I said, the two sat on either side of the bed already dressed and ready for the day

"Yes" Debbie grinned as she pulled out a bag from the floor, placing it in front of me. The bag contained a card from each of the girls, they'd brought some clothes and makeup I'd spotted when we visited London, Lily adding a glass and alcohol to the bag supporting the 18th birthday traditions the muggle way. I thanked them quickly before heading to the bathroom to shower, I enjoyed the peace of it knowing I'd be surrounded all day. I left the bathroom in a robe my hair held back in a towel, finding the two girls with a mischievous look on their faces

"Guys, it's creepy if you watch me change" I said walking towards my trunk, Lily quickly stood in the way

"No we've already got you clothes" She pointed towards the bed where my uniform was. I run my fingers over the clothes wondering why on earth they'd gone to the trouble. I picked up the clothes quickly pulling them on, I looked into the mirror my eyes widened at the sight. The skirt was my spare which I only packed just in case as it was far too small, the same going for the shirt. The skirt hit the top of my thighs, the buttons barely holding the material together. It was not a look my parents would approve of

"You know I don't wear these for a reason?" I commented, pulling the robes over top covering the rest of the outfit

"But your body looks amazing in them, so you're wearing them!" Debbie grinned before pushing me onto a chair. The pair insisted on making me feel pampered by doing my hair and makeup, in the end my hair fell in soft waves down my back, the makeup enhanced my features. As soon as I could escape their faffing I ran down the stairs to greet the others. They quickly stood as the heard the two calling after me. Remus bit down on his lip as he saw me, pulling me into a kiss.

"You said you wanted to make her look nice!" James exclaimed to Debbie and Lily

"She does look nice" Lily said hitting his arm

"Well that's one word for it" Sirius said as I broke away from Remus. Remus rummaged in his pocket before pulling out a small wooden box, the corners decorated with gold swirls. He placed it into the palm of my hand, I slowly opened it expecting it to contain some sort of jewellery. Instead I was met a moving picture, one I never knew was take, of Remus and I curled up by the fireplace. It flickered to another and another, all pictures from first year to seventh of all of us, it brought back so many happy memories creating a warm feeling inside me.

"I know you'd rather have a meaningful gift than something shop brought. It can be added to as well" He said as I smiled down as a picture of me and Remus dancing together in the summer of 6th year appeared.

"It's perfect" I said, closing it and placing it into my pocket.

* * *

Half way through the day, Debbie had confiscated my robes as she felt it wasn't fair I kept hiding the outfit she'd chosen. I walked down the hall towards Charms, constantly pulling at the skirt hoping somehow, it'd become longer. Lily had her arm wrapped around mine to stop me pulling at it. I could feel many pairs of eyes on me, some taking a second look as they passed.

"Debbie, I think she deserves her robe back now" James commented as a Slytherin passed eyeing me up and down, James barked "Look again Hansen and I'll hex you!"

Debbie spun around, walking backwards "It's just a bit of fun Prongs, don't be so protective of her! Moony's enjoying it after all"

I didn't even need to look to know what was going on, the girl span back around walking along side me. I heard Sirius snigger followed by a thump where he'd been hit by one of the others. I titled my head to Debbie who smiled evilly. She knew exactly how to press people's buttons.

"Miss Lawrence, Robes are required for Uniform, it'd be appreciated if you wore them" Professor Flitwick addressed me as I walked into class

"My fault sir!" Debbie quickly handed my robes to me off her arm, the professor sending her a glare before going onto to teach his lesson. Lily had somehow mastered the non-verbal spell in that lesson while the rest of us struggled to repair our broken objects, luckily earning back some house points we'd previously lost. I attempted the spell again on the broken jar on my desk as Lily sat beside me, she leant towards me and whispered quietly "He can't stop staring at you"

"What?" I said trying to spell again, the pieces began to move but dropped back to their original positions, I looked at her as she nodded to my left, out the corner of my eyes I could see him looking at me, before he snapped back to the spell he was meant to be casting "It's because you put me in this outfit"

"You look great!" Lily assured me, as I attempted to continue the work "Just be confident Amy. It'll drive him mad, trust me it'll be worth it"

"I suppose I better let you go as it's nearly dinner. You're all dismissed" Professor Flitwick announced to the class. I slid the textbook into the bag beside my chair, as students rushed out of class. Lily's words swamped my brain. I stood up from the chair and pushed off the heavy robes swinging them over my arm, I could feel a grin growing on the red heads face. I slowly bent down to pick up the bag, the skirt reaching further up my thighs. I straightened back up to find him standing in front of me

"Be more careful, people may see things they're not supposed to" Remus said smirking down at me before taking my hand as we walked to dinner. I sat opposite him, as we ate, my foot gently moved its way up his leg underneath the table. He looked away from his food towards me an eyebrow raised, I simply smiled back innocently.

"I can't imagine having to learn on my birthday" Debbie said

"Just because you're lucky enough to be born during the summer!" I said waving my fork in her direction, the food suddenly changed from mains to desserts before our eyes. Peter waved his wand muttering a spell at the cake in front of us, several candles appeared on the top with small flickering flames. They began to open their mouths "I will hex each one of you if you start to sing!" I commented, the promptly closed their mouths. I blew out the candles and served up the cake to each of them.

* * *

Remus pulled me away from the group once dinner had finished, we wondered around the school hand in hand. "You looked great today by the way" He said in the silence, I looked up at him as he stared down the empty hall

"Do I not normally?" I gasped dramatically

"You're always beautiful Amy" He said "I'm just saying they made you look extra good today"

"Only because my clothes are too small" I commented with a small laugh

"If they're too small, maybe you shouldn't wear them" He flirted, with a grin

"Oh really?" I answered as we stopped in the hall, he nodded before kissing me. He pulled away quickly before I could continue "Re- "

"Come with me" He said pulling me along the corridor before stopping in front of a portrait "Hippogriff" he said the door painting swung open, he let me step in first as I stepped in I instantly knew it was the head dormitories, as James' quidditch bag sat by the entrance. "Lily, gave me the password, thought we may want to have some time together" He explained as he stood behind me, pulling my hair back exposing my neck

"So we're alone?" I asked, he nodded slowly as he gently placed kisses onto my neck sending shivers down my spine "We can go back to our normal rooms if you want" He said quietly has his hands wrapped around my body, I shook my head quickly spinning to face him. His lips crashed onto mine instantly, knowing exactly what I wanted. We fought for dominance through the kisses, both gasping for air yet not wanting to stop. He pulled me up into his arms carrying me towards the bedroom, promptly dropping me onto the soft mattress when we arrived. He yanked his shirt and jumper off throwing them onto the floor before he returned his lips to mine, his fingers fiddling away at the buttons on my blouse until it came lose, I flipped over to sit on him pulling away my blouse and skirt. His skin was hot as I placed kisses on the scars on his torso while unbuttoning his trousers, quickly sliding them off before I made my way back up his body towards his face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He said quietly staring into my eyes

"I've never been so such of anything"

* * *

Remus POV

The sun streamed through the glass window flooding the room with golden light. I pushed stray bit of hair behind her ear out of her face, she looked so peaceful and angelic. After a while her eyelids fluttered open a small smiled forming on her face as she saw me

"Were you watching me sleep?" She yawned

"I was just admiring my beautiful girlfriend that's all" I said kissing her forehead as she moved closer. Her face nuzzled into the crook of my neck, her skin felt cold against mine as our bodies touched. My fingertips trailing gently up and down her back, over her hips

"Stop it!" She giggled into my neck as she arched her back into me "You know what that does to me"

"There's still plenty of time before breakfast" I said kissing her head once more, her fingers became entwined in my hair as she pushed my face against hers.

Amy pulled my large jumper onto her body, her hands barely reaching out the end of the sleeves. She'd insisted on wearing it to help cover up her ridiculous uniform from the previous day. We arrived late to breakfast the others already sat at the table, Amy was pulled into the seat by Lily as I found a seat next to padfoot, the three of them already tucking into breakfast

"So good night?" Prongs said slowly, I could feel three pairs of eyes on me instantly, I kept quiet for the moment

"Hear them screams last night Prongs? Must've been" Padfoot laughed far too loudly

"Sirius, shut up. None of your business" Amy said before turning away to continue her conversation

"Okay but seriously what happened?" Sirius said quietly so she wouldn't hear him this time, the three leaned in waiting for a reply

"Butt out my personal life Padfoot" I said buttering some toast

"Come one, just simple answer, no details needed" James said, I looked at each of them shaking my head

"I wouldn't do this to you" I commented

"Ah, but he'd still give us an answer if you did" Peter pointed out the other two nodding in agreement, I glanced over at Amy who was distracted by the two girls chatting away to her

"I think you already know what happened" I said, Sirius patted me on the back "It was good"

"Good?! That's all you have to say?" Sirius said "you turned up late to breakfast! I expect something better than just _good_ "

"Look we just got a bit distracted, lost track of time" I replied with a wink

"Really Remus?" I turned to see Amy staring at me

"They wouldn't stop asking" I apologised

"Anything to add Amelia?" James teased to which she rolled her eyes

"Come on, you have nothing to say about our Moony" Sirius grinned, Debbie began to open her mouth to respond before Amy talked over her

"Oh you want to start this Sirius? Right, where should I start…It was so amazing, maybe it's the beast inside, I don't know but he has a-"

"NO STOP NO!" Peter shouted silencing her, a mischievous proud grin grew on her face.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave review, I would love to hear from my readers**


	16. 16- Darkness in the Light

Banners waved in the cold autumn wind. Red and gold, Green and silver. Students screamed at the top of their lungs for the players, house pride at its best. The match had been going on for a while as both teams had required a new seeker and the game wouldn't end until it was caught. The score was very close, both teams having around 130 points. We'd managed to bag ourselves seat in the front of the stands to cheer on James.

"PRONGS YOU BETTER WIN THIS GAME!" Sirius shouted over the noise as James zoomed past

"You know he relies on other people?" Debbie said to him

"Yes, but he's captain he's responsible for all of them" Sirius said continuing to cheer with Peter rather loudly, the two seeks zoomed around the pitch as fast as lightning following the snitch.

"TEN POINTS TO SLYTHERIN!" The commentator shouted as the opposing team scored another goal, the green and sliver banners waved across the pitch. The Slytherin seeker became distracted as he heard the announcement, giving Gryffindor an advantage, the girl sped forward diving quickly grabbing the golden snitch.

"GYRFFINDOR HAVE THE SNITCH! THAT'S 150 POINTS, GRYFFINDOR WIN!"

Everyone stood to cheer, red and gold colour waving instantly around the pitch as the house celebrated. The team flew down onto the grass to celebrate together huddling into a bundle, but their captain did not. James flew in the opposite direction towards us in the stands

"What's he doing?" Peter said quietly watching him, James stopped in front of the stand, placing his hand on the wooden barrier in front of Lily

"What are you doing?" Lily repeated Peter's question as he looked at her

"Showing the rest of this lot what I've really won" He answered, he leaned in and kissed her. Every single person watched in shook, expecting Lily to kick off. She pulled away and smiled at him before he flew back to his team. She turned to look at us as we all stared gobsmacked at the scene before us

"I'm dreaming, someone slap me" Sirius said, Remus lifted his hand swiftly and smacked Sirius round the back of the head "I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!"

"You didn't make that clear" Remus said as Sirius rubbed his head.

Lily did not explain herself in the stands at the fear of too many people hearing, so we dragged her along to the changing rooms were most other players had left apart from our dear Prongs. He stood still in his red and gold uniform, removing his quidditch gloves and stuffing them into a bag

"Tell you what that was a good game, I like a challenge" He said amusing it was only the boys who entered, his face became red one her realised it was the three girls as well "Oh hi"

"Sit down, both of you" Debbie directed at Lily and James as she pointed to the bench, they both obliged as the rest of us stood in front of them

"Can one of you explain what just happened?" I said, the pair looked at each other intently for a moment, without saying a word "Please?"

"We had our date, Evans was so wooed by my charm that she kissed me and well here we are" James smirked

"Okay, no need to say it like that" Lily said "We've been on a couple of dates, spent more time together. I realised I actually like James and well, the rest is self-explanatory"

"You kept this from me Prongs? I thought we were friends" Sirius said dramatically

"We needed to figure this out together without you lot getting involved" Lily said placing her hand in James' their fingers interlocking

"So it's official now?" Peter asked, with a quick glance between them they both nodded.

* * *

I'd never seen the pair so happy, and news soon spread of the head boy and girl becoming a couple. Lily was beaming, it was the happiest I'd seen her and after years of suffering James' obsession we were all excited for him to finally have won over the girl he'd always wanted for so long. Many believed it may have just been her finally giving in to get him off her back, those of us close knew it was more than that. This was genuine.

The red head and I walked down the halls, away from the library, many students who'd befriended Lily smiling her way. We chatted away about the previous dates they'd had Lily giving me all her thoughts which she'd previously kept hidden.

"Marvellous win today girls, don't you think?" McGonagall said as she passed with another woman, her hair was messy like a bush, large glasses framed her face, the lenses enlarging her eyes. She was a small frail looking woman.

"Oh Magnificent" Lily grinned at the professor, I agreed but noticed the frail woman would not take her eyes off me. She reached out her cold bony fingers took hold of my hand; her eyes went blank and her body stiffened. After a few long moments she shook her head, her eyes stared deep into mine she began to speak "Your life is a bright light, it shines beautifully, but darkness. Darkness is coming-"

"Sybill" McGonagall said over the woman, but she continued to speak

"I sense betrayal and hurt, loss, great loss-"My heart stopped at the words, I could feel my face drain of colour, my body becoming cold at the words.

"Sybill enough!" This time McGonagall pulled the woman away her hands finally letting go of mine "I'm sorry girls, Miss Evans please take Miss Lawrence back to common room, she seems as though she needs some comfort"

Lily nodded at the Professor who turned walking away with the other woman. My friend was talking but no words were heard, everything felt blank my mind racing at the words, what did she mean. She raced me back to the common room, I became swamped with five other people surrounding me asking questions. Nothing went into my head. Remus knelt in front of me, a piece of chocolate in his hand with a cup of tea, I snapped out the trance I was in and took the two out his hands, eating the chocolate. They'd finished talking, Lily finally having a chance to speak for me

"This woman was with McGonagall she took Amy's hand and said some weird and scary stuff" Lily said

"Don't" I finally said, they all snapped to look "I don't want to hear it again"

"Amy, we need to know what happened to help you" James said concerned

"I don't need help, I just got startled by it okay. I'm fine" I said

"But you didn't seem fine when you came in" Peter added they all kept staring. I stood up sharply putting the tea on the table

"Look I'm fine! Can you all stop treating me like a baby?" I said sharply, I pushed my way out of the huddle they'd made

* * *

All of them stood there. Peter, James, Sirius, Remus, Debbie and Lily. They were smiling, they were happy, laughing like we usually did looking like a happy family. The image brought joy to me, made my insides warm. I could just imagine life being like this when we were older, meeting up at weekends catching up on our lives. It would be perfect. Suddenly it went dark, I couldn't see them anymore. _It would be a shame if they were taken away from you_ a voice said, I felt like I recognised it, but I couldn't place my finger on it. A loud scream filled the air, I turned to see a faint light shining down. Peter, his body weak and frail as he knelt on the floor completely defenceless, light struck at him causing more screams until his body feel to the floor, lifeless. I tried to move but something kept me still, my eyes stung trying to hold back tears. I turned to look away only to see James, Lily in his arms, smiling down at her completely and utterly in love. Cloaked figures moved out of the shadows surrounding them slowly before my eyes green light flashed, once more before me were two lifeless bodies of my friends. I knew what was coming next and I longed for it not to, but it happened. Sirius and Debbie appeared before me, but to my surprise her stomach was larger as though she was about to give birth. Sirius' hands were placed on the stomach lovingly, I knew they were excited for the arrival, but it didn't come. Instead I watched them faced with death, as more figures appeared shouting spells, Debbie's screams filled the area pleading for them to spare her for the child. I began to scream hoping it'd stop but it was no use, the two were left bloody and dead on the floor, two bodies but three lives lost.

I felt broken, completely broken, I'd lost my friends, my face was wet, eyes stung from crying, my throat sore from the screams. It became brighter and there he stood, his hands gently on my cheeks, telling me it was okay. The green eyes twinkled in the light, those green eyes I loved so dearly, his fingers wiped away the tears as he smiled his forehead pressed against mine. The smile dropped, his eyes rolled back, crimson blood gushed over his shirt as a dagger was thrusted through his chest, the body collapsed down onto my feet. The cloaked figure stood in front of me holding the bloody dagger "They were no good for you" he said, his face was visible. It was my father.

I shot up in my bed, with a small scream. Sweat covered my body, the covers balled up on the floor where I'd kicked them off through the nightmare. My body trembled thinking about it again, my breathing was heavy

"Amy?" Debbie said looking over from her bed, relief filled my body seeing her safe "What's wrong"

"Nightmare, don't worry about it" I shook my head at her, sinking back into the bed pulling the covers back over me, hoping the nightmare wouldn't come back.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying the longer chapters! Please review and follow. I'd love any feedback**


	17. 17- Words of wisdom

James POV

Days after the incident Amy had become distant. She kept to herself a lot, spending time in the library, going on walks. She just kept away but there was no explanation given. Moony took it the hardest, as you'd expect, all he wanted was to make her happy, but she wouldn't let him near her. She'd talk to us vaguely but not for long. He was growing frustrated by the day.

"Why wont she tell me?" He sighed as we sat by the quidditch pitch, I watched the team practice as I directed them.

"Moony, she may just want some space" Peter said trying to comfort him

"No there's something wrong, you all saw what she was like when she came back. It's been days" Moony said once more

"Women they have no reason they do as they please" Sirius said everyone sending him a look "Okay not good time for that statement?"

"CAN YOU STOP MESSING AROUND THIS IS A SERIOUS PRACTICE!" I shouted at the players "Look if you need I'll talk to Lily. She was there she can get some insight on the situation"

"But Amy said-"

"I know what Amy said Wormtail, she said I don't want to hear it. She doesn't have to." I said he nodded "Plus sometimes it's better to break one wishes, if it's to help in long run"

"What if it's me?" Moony said quietly, he was looking down playing with the ends of his scarf

"Moony, don't be ridiculous" Sirius said finally being serious "If it was you she wouldn't ignore everyone"

"PRACTICE OVER, YOU LOT ARE TERRIBLE TODAY" I shouted. We return to the common room, Lily and Debbie sat on one sofa while Amy was sprawled across the other, asleep. Sirius began to creep up before Debbie stopped him

"Don't she hasn't slept in days" She said quickly, the boy soon backing away

"Wait she hasn't slept?" Remus said kneeling down beside her, it suddenly made sense why she seemed very dazed during transfiguration.

"No, nightmares. She tosses and turns saying small thing which I don't understand and then wakes up screaming" Debbie explained

"Lily we need to know what she was told" Peter asked her concerned, Lily looked around at everyone then back at the sleeping girl. She was perfectly still, seemingly happy in her sleepy state , probably from exhaustion

"It wasn't good" Lily began her eyes carefully placed on Amy watching to see if she'd wake "I don't remember exactly but the woman said something like Darkness is coming and there was great loss and betrayal"

Amy stirred, her body moving slightly, murmuring slightly. Remus began to stroke her hair lightly, which seemed to settle her "No wonder she's been like this"

"Lily what does that mean?" I asked, she just shook her head

"McGonagall took the woman away before she could say anything else" Lily said followed by a yawn "It's late, I'll see you lot tomorrow"

Slowly everyone left to return to bed. Lily, followed quickly by Peter, then Sirius and Debbie. Remus still sat in front of his girlfriend a worried expression on his face, his eyes were heavy obviously needing sleep but refused to leave her side "Moony, you need sleep too"

"I can't leave her" He said quietly "James, Lily said betrayal. I know you lot said it won't be. But what if she thinks it's me? It'd explain why she's so distant"

"She's not an idiot" I picked a blanket from a basket in the corner, unfolding it and placing it over Amy "Don't let it get to your head"

* * *

Amy POV

Every night the nightmares came, every night they felt as bad as the last. Sometimes I dreamed of losing my family, sometimes it was friends, maybe both. But there was always one thing for certain I felt broken by the end of it. They images swamped my mind all the time, the imaginary images suddenly felt so real. Knowing there was the likely event of a war made it even worse. Nothing could snap my mind from the thoughts of losing the people I loved. The fear isolated me.

I sat alone, curled up in a ball on the window ledge, gazing out of the glass at the school below. The November weather clearly visible, rain fell fast in large quantities, creating huge puddles on the ground, students running across to avoid becoming soaked while others kicked and splashed the dirty water. The rain felt soothing, the pitter patter of droplets hitting the window made me feel calm, watching the rain was a good distraction from the whirlwind of thoughts I had

"It's odd to find you alone, you're often with the troublesome ones" A wise voice said, I looked away from the droplets trailing down the window. Next to me stood the headmaster, he too looked out the window at the weather "I would normally assume you wanted peace among the storm of your friends, but I sense something is disturbing you"

"It's nothing sir" I replied looking away, the man perched himself next to me by the window

"I have worked long enough at this school to have dealt with many students problems, and I have learnt the art of seeing them. You needn't hide them Amelia"

I looked back at him, his glasses sat on just below the bridge of his nose, his eyes gazing over them at me, he waited for me to speak "It's just this woman, the other day-"

"Ah, Sybill. Professor McGonagall made me aware of the situation" Dumbledore exclaimed nodding "I am aware of her words and they may have troubled you. But what of them?"

"It's just the words summed up some of my greatest fear. I keep having nightmares, every night I see someone I love die and it's breaking me down, I can't stop thinking about it. I'm scared, I don't want them to come true"

"The words may not be as literal as you believe. Loss does not mean death. However it does no good to dwell on dreams, especially those so horrific"

"So the things she said, they're true?" I asked

"Yes" He sighed, my heart dropped instantly "But those words are true for many. Everyone in life shall face great loss and hurt eventually unless they live an isolated life. That is what you must think about. A life of surrounded by people is far more pleasant than one alone. Now I think someone else may wish to speak to you"

The man stood from the window, swiftly walking away, as he turned the corner another body appeared, hands placed firmly in his pockets, his face tired, hair a mess. He sat beside me without saying a word as I stared at him.

"I'm sorry I've avoided you, I'm just scared" I said slowly

"Amy, I'm never going to hurt you" The words fell out his mouth

"What?" I questioned

"I just got this feeling that you'd come to the conclusion I was going to hurt you in some way" Remus shrugged

"No, oh merlin no" I said "It's just my worst fear is losing everyone. The idea of great loss hit something inside me, it's eating me up inside. Especially with how the world is right now"

"Pushing us away is only going to make it worse" He said "Now come back to us, we need you"

"You don't need me" I replied

"We definitely do. Debbie is going mad not having you to talk to. She needs you"

After some talking I gave in. I returned to my friends and to what seemed my usual self. The smile resurfaced, the dreams less dark. But deep down the fear still lurked, I knew it was never going to leave. It'd stay with me until the words came true.


	18. 18-Parents Approval

**Sorry this has taken a while. Updates will become slower than usual although i am determined to finish this fic. It is just due to lack of time and ideas.**

* * *

Distant howls could be heard from the castle as the full moon shone in the dark sky. Debbie glanced out the window longingly

"I want to be out there" She sighed

"We're not risking it. We don't know what would happen to the baby if you transformed" Lily stated. We used the boys monthly nights as an escape from their mad world to relax. We'd searched every book on animagi, but nothing seemed to offer information on what we needed so we decided it was best to keep Debbie out of the full moons, I volunteered to stay with her, so she didn't feel left out. Debbie pulled at her jumper as it rose over her stomach. She was beginning to show, she was worried people would start to notice. The girl who usual wore tight clothes could hardly switch her style with out some eyebrows being raised

"We need to sort that situation out" I pointed at her

"There may be something in the library?" Lily said hesitantly "A charm of something"

"I doubt it" Debbie said, she returned to sit with us "In the end of the ay this is my mistake. I have to deal with it, whatever comes my way"

"Have you told your parents yet?" I asked, her parents were traditional in their views. If anything would make them change their mind on their child, it would be this. Her head dropped as her hand rubbed over her stomach

"I have" She began "They were not really impressed. Said it was disgraceful on the family name. Guess both of us are a disgrace to our families"

"What about going home at Christmas then?" Lily asked

"They agreed to put up with me, but once it was born not so much. But apparently my grandmother has left me a flat that I never knew about. I guess I could use that, after all it's not like I can live with the Potters too" She sighed "Speaking of disappointments, have you told your dad about Remus yet?"

Both eyes glanced over at me, they knew my fathers position of the boys. The fact he was not overly keen on them, how I should be friends with better people. "Mum wants me to bring him home over Christmas, she's excited to meet him and wants to know him. She never told me what dad thinks about the whole thing"

"He'll love him one they get to know him I'm sure" Lily tried to assure me "After all he's not exactly James or Sirius is he"

"Let's hope so" I replied

The next morning, I met Remus in the hospital wing. He laid on the bed dazed from the previous night, luckily now injuries this time around. My thumb gently rubbed over his hand as I held it tight

"Remus, there something I want to talk to you about" His head rolled over, his green eyes stared at me as though to tell me to speak "My mum sent an owl the other day, she really wants to meet you. She asked if you'd like to come over for a few days at Christmas"

The words filtered through his head for a few moments before he replied "Amy, I'd love to but the next one is near Christmas, I won't be my best self"

"Regardless of your best self, she'll love you. Plus would you rather stay at home and feel like shit a few days beforehand or be with me?" I questioned him

"But my father- "He protested

"Assure him you'll be aware of it and work around the situation"

"Then yes, I'll come and meet your family" He finally agreed.

* * *

 _A Few Weeks Later_

Steam blew across the window as it pulled into the platform, busy with parents eager to see their children. We collected our trunks making our way out of the train, wishing each other a merry Christmas. I pushed my way around the platform to find my family, Remus walking nervously behind me. I heard my name called over the noise, my mother and brother stood near the back waving as they made their way to us. She threw her arms round me, pulling me into a firm hug

"It's always so lovely to have you back" She said slowly letting go. Her eyes flickered behind me at the tall boy stood awkwardly not know what to do "And I'm guessing this is-"

"Remus Lupin" He introduced himself, with a smile, also shaking my brothers hand "It's lovely to meet you"

With introductions aside, we headed home in the car along the snowy roads of Britain. The house was decorated beautifully, lights twinkled around the house, a large tree in the lounge decorated with tinsel and baubles. The fire crackled away, giving off a soft orange glow.

"Good you're back!" My father said closing the door of his study, his eyes instantly darted towards Remus, studying him intently "So you're the one who's stolen my daughter heart, please make yourself welcome" My father waved his hand at the sofas, I sat down next to Remus our hands entwined together. Everyone sat together as the radio played soft music in the background, I talked about school for some time, updating them on everything hat had happened during term, how lessons were going.

"Have you had your careers advice yet?" Mum asked

"Not yet, I think it's some time in January" I replied

"Amelia you must decide soon what you want to do, you can't just sit around once you finish school. Remus any idea what you want to do?" My father said

"err, no, haven't had much time to think about it if I'm honest" He replied honestly, I could sense the slight disapprovement

"The Ministry are always needing staff, there may be somewhere amongst the rank you'd fit in" Dad added

"Not everyone wants to work at the ministry Dad" I said, we both knew it was a lost cause anyway. With Remus' condition, it was unlikely many employers would take him. My father simply shook his head at the comment.

"Now aren't you one of those boys she's always been friends with?" He asked Remus began to nod "Heard you have a reputation for trouble"

"Dad-" I began to stop him

"Amelia, not now, I'm speaking to Remus" He said calmly without taking his eyes away from the boy "Why should I let someone with that reputation be with my daughter?"

The room feel silent, my heart raced fast as I waited for him to reply "If I'm honest, it is mostly Sirius and James who have the talent for trouble. I often just find myself entwined with it. As for your question, I've known Amy since the day we stepped foot in Hogwarts. She's a spectacular person, she's one of a kind for sure. And all I hope for is to make her happy, after all that's really what's important in life"

My father slowly nodded at the answer, accepting it, I let out a sigh of relief. At least they'd accepted him

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hopefully next chapter will be up soon!**


	19. 19- A Not So Merry Christmas

**Sorry this chapter is much shorter than usual!**

* * *

"That'd be much easier if you used magic" Michael said from the door as I rolled out pastry

"Muggle way is more fun" I replied, I'd always made mince pies at Christmas, it'd become a long tradition passed down in mum's family, I wasn't going to change it by using magic. I'd had Remus help me, we spent the time happy together enjoying the festive season. It made us forget about all the trouble we'd soon have to face.

"It's also messy, you better clean that up. Remember your mother wants to go to church at 4" Dad added, looking at the flour all over the kitchen counter. The pair left to discuss more business which seemed to be all they would do together

"Why do you have so many Christmas traditions?" Remus asked as we finished off placing the tops on the pies, sliding them into the oven

"We don't spend much time together as a whole family, with differences and jobs. Christmas is the only time we get, reminds us to actually be a family" I answered, "Don't you do anything like this?"

"Not to this extreme" He laughed "How do you think the others are getting on?"

"Well, Debbie has probably had several fights with her parents" I sighed "Lily said James was meeting her sister"

"Oh merlin, that shall be an interesting story"

"Do you think it'll be that bad?" I asked as I waved my wand to clean up the messy kitchen

Remus titled his head slightly "This is James, he does have a talent for trouble"

"Which is why most people aren't fond of him" I said "But I'm glad my family like you, it was worrying me"

"Well what if they didn't?" He asked quietly "You know there's always that possibility"

"They won't know" I assured him "Well, I'd just have to convince them that you're an amazing person"

I giggled as he pulled me into him, gently kissing me, my mother stood by the door "Will you two love birds clean yourselves up? We have to go soon" She said pointing and our flour covered jumpers.

* * *

The snow crunched under our feet as we trekked back to the house from church. My mother had taken time to wish everyone a merry Christmas for the following day, the sun had begun to set, the day drawing to a close. My family bundled into the warm home as we returned, Remus however became stiff stopping just outside, I turned his expression was blank.

"Remus, come on it's cold we need to pack so you can go home" I said, he didn't change

"I need to leave" He said quickly "Amy I'm sorry"

"Leave?" I repeated until it clicked. He'd been hesitant to even visit my home because of one thing. Panic soon took over my body, he needed to run and fast, he needed to get away from the house. But he couldn't, the sky was now dark as the full moon rose. "Remus go!" I screamed, but the transformation had already begun, his eyes became black as he left out painful screeches where his bones began to break, this time the transformation was faster than usual.

"Darling what's going on?" Mum said calmly as she walked out the door before she instantly screamed, my father's voice quickly followed "Amelia, get away now!"

I stared at the werewolf in from of me "Dad, let me deal with this get inside!" His eyes were fixed on me, not noticing my family at all. In that moment I knew I couldn't transform, they had no idea of what I had become.

"Amy run, you don't know what you're doing" Michael shouted, as the werewolf began to growl.

"Remus, I know you're in there. Don't let this take over, run please" I said quietly hoping somehow he'd understand. He continued to growl, his sharp teeth bared. Before I could run, he launched towards me.

He was too fast, there was no time to flee. I fell onto the snow-covered grass, as it stood over me. It may have only been a few moments, but it felt like forever. My instincts took over as I began to struggle attempting to get away, causing the beast to become angry, and it snapped. I screamed loudly as immense pain came from my shoulder. My head rolled to the side, the white snow became red, my vision blurred. Out of nowhere I thought I heard howls, but it couldn't have been, a weight lifted off me. Everything was a blur as my father rushed to my aid, then all of a sudden everything went blank.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and follow!**


	20. 20- St Mungo's

Bright white lights stung my eyes as they slowly adjusted, I could tell I was at St Mungo's just by the hospital smell. Bandages wrapped around my shoulder, covering up the damage but the pain still remained. My father and brother stood at the foot of the bed talking to a healer as my mother sat anxiously in the corner

"As it was only a scratch we believe that your daughter does not have lycanthropy, however she may display some lupine tendencies" The healer explained

"Thank you" My mother said from her chair, however my father looked enraged as did my brother

"I'm fully aware of this. But this monster has attacked my daughter, there must be something that can be done to it" He bellowed

"In their werewolf form these individuals are not themselves, it would be wrong to punish them for something they did not intend to do" The healer replied calmly

"Monsters!" My father shouted

"Leave the poor woman alone" My mother sighed, the healer quickly left the room "Can you not scare all the staff Harold?"

"She was attacked!"

"And we should focus on her!" My mother finally answered back slowly I let out a small noise attempting to talk. The woman quickly rushed to my side taking my hand, my father quickly behind her

"It's okay sweetheart we're here" His voice was calmer than before as they watched over me. The explained I'd lost blood and fainted as the result. They'd rushed me as fast as they could to the hospital. I was to remain there for another couple of days to ensure I was fully healed, however I'd still be scarred. They weren't aware I heard what they'd said even if I hadn't I could tell there was a sudden dislike for Remus. I was not concerned about myself but more for him. I knew he was somewhere out there scared and alone, it was one of his biggest fears. He wasn't the monster they saw but they didn't know that. The family left for a while to get food assuring me they'd be back as soon as they could. I stared out of the window, wondering where he could possibly be.

"You're lucky to be alive" I turned to see Debbie close the door behind her "I had a scan, thought I'd pop in"

"How is the baby?" I asked as she sat beside me, her bump more visible than last time I saw her

"The baby is fine" She answered, before it fell silent for a moment "You could've died Amy"

"Do you have to remind me?" I said trying to sit up "I thought I heard howls, must've been blood loss"

"No you did" She said as I looked puzzled "If you forgot we live in the same village. Luckily Sirius had visited, we saw you going to church and then we remembered it was a full moon. We knew they only respond to their howls, Sirius called then transformed and led him away. Unluckily he ran, Sirius lost track of him"

"So he could be anywhere?" I asked

"They're looking for him, Sirius gathered the boys together, he'll be okay" She assured me

"Will he? He done the one thing he was afraid of and I have a scar which will be a permanent reminder"

"Stop stressing out, it won't make you any better" She said calmly "More the issue is your family"

Before I could answer the door clicked open and their they stood with perfect timing. Debbie quickly stood so her jumper covered the bump "Debbie, how come you're here?" My mother asked

"Oh, I was…visiting my uncle, he's sick at the moment" She said quickly "I was walking past and just saw Amy, thought I'd check she's okay"

"She'll be fine" My father snapped

"Debbie, shouldn't you be seeing your family home?" My brother said

"Oh no it's okay" She smiled

"My sister needs rest, I think we should leave her be" He told the girl with a glare, she gave me an apologetic look and quickly left.

* * *

James POV

We searched for hours and hours until we found him. His head buried between his knees and he sat by the shore of a lake in the middle of nowhere. He breathed deeply as he chest moved up and down, covered in goose bumps from the cold air.

"Moony?" Sirius said calmly as we approached the boy, no reply "We know what happened was bad- "

"Bad?! I hurt her, she could've died I almost killed her!" He shouted throwing a rock beside him into the lake, we sat down next to him, dark circles rimmed his eyes where he hadn't slept. Remus looked bad after full moons, but this was far worse than we could imagine. "There was so much blood, she could be dead for all we know"

"She's not" Sirius immediately said, the boy finally looked at us with some hope in his eyes

"How do you know?" He asked, we each looked at each other for a moment

"She was taken to hospital" Peter answered, his face dropped know it had to be serious if she'd gone there

"I fucked up" He groaned to himself, we tried to console him, but nothing worked. He threw stone violently into the water

"What if we went to see her?" Peter suggested

"Would they let us?" I questioned

"It's got to be worth a shot surely?" Sirius said, after some convincing Remus agreed. We apparated, find ourselves in the hospital grounds. Patients walked around in green robes aided by healers, several signs hung above staircases and doors, but none seemed to make sense to us, I pulled aside a healer and asked for directions.

"Werewolf attacks? Oh that should be up one floor and to the left" He said kindly, guiding an elderly woman to her seat. Remus took off running up the stairs and down the corridor hastily peering into private rooms to find her. And we found it, not by seeing her but seeing her parents sitting outside. Her father stood quickly as he recognised our faces.

"You!" He pointed at Remus "How dare you show up here after what happened"

"I never meant to harm her, I promise. I don't have control- "Remus began to say calmly

"You knew what would happen then why did you stay with us?" Her brother questioned

"Amy makes me forget about the problems, I lost track of time. I honestly meant to leave earlier that day" He confessed

"Can we please see her?" I pleaded trying to look through the curtain covering the of the room

"Of course you can't" Her brother answered coldly

"Amy would want to see us" Remus said attempting to push past, but there was no success

"Amelia doesn't know what's good for her!" He father shouted as he pushed Remus back "You boys have always been a bad influence on her"

"At least we make her happy!" Remus answered back, her brother was fast to act, his fist colliding with Remus' face

"Stay away from her or you're going to regret it" He spat

* * *

 **Review and follow!**


	21. 21- Heart Wants What the Heart Wants

I knew they'd come to visit, even if I didn't hear their voices I would've known by the expression on my family's faces. I was out of hospital a few days later when the healers were certain I was in good health, it was new year and my father decided to throw a party welcoming friends to our home along with the celebration of my return.

Wizards and witches filled the house, chatting away as the celebrated the end of the year. My charismatic family chatted away to guests while I sat in the corner staring blankly at the floor, wishing I could've been with the others.

"Amelia" My head snapped up, there stood my father with two guests "This is my co-worker, Robert Murphy and his son Anthony" I looked at him, he was attractive tall with dark hair and brown eyes, probably a few years older than me. The father and son shook my hand eagerly, which I had assumed my father wanted me to get to know the boy. The nerve of that man.

"So last year at Hogwarts, any plans for when you leave?" Anthony asked politely as our fathers watched on

"No" I said plainly

"We're looking for jobs that will play to her strengths, much like Michael he has a talent for magical creatures. Maybe he'll be the next Newt Scamander" My father chuckled

"So what would you say your strengths are?" The other man said

"Potions I guess" I shrugged, I couldn't stand being there any longer "If you excuse me, I must go to the bathroom" I said quickly pushing my way through the crowd running upstairs. Beside my bed once sat a photo of my friends but now the frame was empty, it was as though they'd removed any trace of them from my life. I pulled out the small wooden box from the drawer, opening it revealing the photos of my friends slowly flickering over through the years, my heart skipped a beat seeing the photo of Remus and I. It wouldn't be long until I was out of this hell.

* * *

The platform was packed as we arrived later than usual, steam puffed out of the train as it readied itself to leave. Kids eagerly ran onto the train while others had heartfelt goodbyes. I pulled my trunk behind me as I sped towards the train, before Michael pulled me back

"No focus on your studies, we want regular updates. You behave yourself this year" My father said, to which I nodded. Before they could continue to lecture me, I piled onto the train just as it began to pull out of the station. Students wandered down the train looking for spare seats as many compartments were full as I made my way down to the one place I longed to be

"She should be here by now" Peter said glumly "What if they pulled her out of school?"

"Don't be so dramatic, she'll be there have some faith Wormtail" James answered, I pushed the door open as their faces lit up

"They care too much about my education to do that" I smiled at Peter "You miss me?" Each of them stood to hug my welcoming me back, leaving Remus till last. He stared at me not knowing what to do or say for a moment. The compartment was dead silent as the others watched on. "Remus, I don't blame you for what happened, it was an accident. Please don't beat yourself up over it" Quickly he pulled me into him, his arms tight around my body so there was no space between us. Everything around us melted away, for the first time in weeks I felt at home "I'm so sorry" He whispered gently.

"Guys, this is all very heart-warming, but can you sit down now?" Sirius said, we finally let each other go and slumped down on the chair next to Peter "You know I'm surprised you don't have some sort of body guard"

"So I am, they'll probably have someone around to spy for them" I answered, "My dad tried setting me up with other boys at his New year's party"

Eyes around the carriage widened in disbelief before Remus finally spoke "You know you can't hide forever. What are you going to do?"

"I'll figure it out, for now I enjoy the time I have away from them" I replied shaking off the comment "Please tell me someone had a good Christmas?" Each of them shared a look answering my question, I looked t James and Lily sat in the corner

"What made it bad for the pair of you?" I asked

"Well, Lily thought it'd be nice for us to go out for dinner with her sister and he fiancée" James began "However dinner did not go as planned"

"I'm not going into details, basically ended in a massive argument and they both stormed out. I got really upset and I doubt I'll be seeing my sister any time soon" Lily finished "Peter surely you had a good Christmas?"

Every looked at him as he sat awkwardly in the corner, looking at each of us "Well, I guess but it was a bit of a downer since everyone else had a shit one"

The rest of the journey was spent lifting each other's spirits in hope that the next term would bring more joy than the festive season had. The feast as always provided the great advice from teachers, highlighting school rules and the importance of working hard. We sat in the common until the late hours of the night talking away, slowly one by one people would dismiss themselves to go to sleep. Remus sat staring at me as I watched the fire

"It's rude to stare" I commented looking over at him, his eyes weren't on my face but looking concerned at my neck. I realised in that moment the scars were poking out the slightly from the collar of my shirt, quickly I pulled it up

"Show me" He asked

"It's only going to make you upset" I answered, he moved down to sit next to me as I looked away

"Amy please" He begged, I knew he wouldn't stop until I showed him. After undoing two buttons on my shirt I pulled the fabric back exposing my shoulder. His fingers traced delicately over the scars as I would do this his "It was my biggest fear, hurting someone I loved. Now look, what will people think when they see you?"

"I'll tell them I survived some dangerous battle" I joked in attempt to lighten up th conversation "Remus, I know you hate what happened, but you have to remember it was an accident. You should be happy this is all that happened"

"Why didn't you transform?" He asked, he finally pulled his fingers away pushing my shirt back over my shoulder "Then none of this would've happened"

"In that moment it slipped my mind. Also my family work for the ministry, I've committed a crime by becoming an illegal animagus. It could land me a place in Azkaban, that's far worse than a scar"

"You think they'd let that happen to you?" He asked

"I don't know, but if with the state the worlds in at the moment you can't trust many people"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please let me know if there's anything you'd like to see. Please leave a review!**


	22. 22- Betrayal

Time was spent working harder than ever hoping it'd pay off at the end of the year. The weeks flew by without much thought as spring slowly crept up on us, the day grew warm as the plants bloomed meanwhile the baby grew. Debbie was far more noticeably pregnant as the due day was a few months away, she stood staring at herself in the mirror rubbing her hands gently over her enlarged stomach

"I look like a whale" She sighed staring at her figure one I once used to be jealous of

"No one to blame but yourself" I stated "Have unprotected sex, you get a kid"

"Can't wait for this thing to get out" Debbie said sitting down on her bed

"It's not long now, then it'll be sleepless nights, dirty nappies and constant crying" Lily joked as our friend groaned at the thought "What do you reckon it is?"

"A boy" Debbie replied instantly almost certain "Two of the bloody things to control"

"You sound so sure of it" I said with raised eyebrow

"Just a gut feeling" Debbie shrugged

"Flat sorted now?" I asked

"Almost, just need to add some furniture. Good job I had it, otherwise I don't know where I'd be living with this thing after school" She smiled

"I can't imagine having a kid so young" Lily said looking at Debbie "Your one is going to be a handful enough for all of us"

"Lord only knows what trouble that child will be" I laughed "Eyes on him at all times"

"Have you thought about what you're going to do yet?" Debbie asked, I tried to avoid the subject each time someone brought it up, hoping I could avoid it for as long as possible "Amy, school's ending soon and you can't stay here forever"

"I know that, it's just complicated, I don't know what I'm even going to do when schools over" I sighed, I despised the idea of going home to my family, nothing I'd felt before. I couldn't stay in a place where I'd have to be someone I wasn't. But there was no where else to go.

* * *

Remus POV

An owl peaked at the window as we sat discussing quidditch tactics for the upcoming game, Peter stood to collect the post tucked in its beak, the owl dropped the letter into his hand promptly flying away. He turned the letter reading the name before throwing it in my direction, returning to the previous conversation. The envelope contained a small piece of parchment with messy writing.

 _Hogsmeade Alley, 7pm. Come alone._

The rest was bare, I doubted this was a prank or joke. This was serious, whoever it was wanted something, I couldn't tell them otherwise they'd get involved.

"Parents checking up on you again?" Sirius asked, noticing my confusion, I quickly stuffed the paper into my pocket

"Huh, Yeah. You know how parents are" I said awkwardly

"Moony? Everything okay?" Peter asked

"Why wouldn't they be? It's a lovely day out, you know I might go for a walk to Hogsmeade" I said standing up

"Yeah walk sounds good" Sirius jumped out of his chair, rather like a dog would.

"No, no. I want to walk alone" Three sets of eyes stared at me "You know think about some things, clear my mind"

"Alright Moony, no need to act so weird" James said as he sat back into his chair

* * *

The village was bare, only a few people wandered the streets that evening. I stood in the alley waiting patiently as I watched merry men leave the pub. I stood in the shadows in hope I'd see whoever the mystery writer was first. But that was not the case. A force threw me against the stone wall, blurring my vision for a moment from the impact

"I am shocked you didn't bring back up, foolish move really" A hooded figure chuckled, the voice felt familiar "I thought I told you to stay away" The man drew his hood back, as it clicked in my head. Her brother. I pushed him back, quickly drawing my wand out from my pocket "We don't make empty promises, we told you to stay away from her"

"How do you know anyway?" I asked

"Oh we knew she'd run back to you the moment she left us. I had ways of knowing what was happening, she was naïve to think we'd let it continue really"

"You can't replace us, you're hurting Amy more by pulling her away" I stated

"She'd get over it, she doesn't know what's best for her" he snarled as he disarmed me my wand fell to the floor metres away, he held his own raised as he was ready to attack "After all Lupin, creatures like you don't deserve a good life"

His wand ejected out of his hand before he cast a spell, clattering onto the cobbled floor. Instantly both our head snapped, there she stood. Her wand raised at him

"Amy, don't get involved" Michael said trying to persuade her

"You're trying to harm my boyfriend" She snarled "I'm going to get involved"

"This is for your own good" He said, moving to reach for his wand "Trust me, I know magical creatures better than you do"

"And I know Remus better than you do, I know how to deal with his issues. I have done for years" She shouted at him "How dare you come here and try to hurt him" He stood speechless as he retrieved his wand, Amy quickly moving in front of me as a shield, as I stood defenceless

"I heard everything you said in that hospital, saying how the creatures deserve to be dead, you don't think I know what dad wanted? If you honestly think that's best for me, you clearly don't care"

"Amy" Michael finally spoke in a raised voice "We want you to have a good life"

"And I will" She said "I'm not coming back"

"If we tell you to come home, you come home. You have no authority!" His voice boomed

"Do I not? I think the ministry would love to know you planned and attempted to murder an innocent boy" The life dropped from his face as he realised the power was in her hands " Deliver the news to them, you're their only child now"

* * *

 **Thank for reading, leave a review!**


	23. 23- Life-changing Choices

**Welcome back! Thanks for reading so far, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Michael left without saying a word. He knew I would keep my word, the repercussions of hurting Remus weren't worth it to him. It came as no shock to me that my family would go to such lengths to have my life as they wished but it didn't make my heart break any less. I grabbed Remus' wand off the cobbled pavement placing it back into his hand.

"How did you- "He began to ask

"You think they wouldn't tell me?" I said plainly "They said you'd gone to clear your head, I was heading this way anyway, so I thought you'd be lurking around" He nodded was we walked back to the castle in silence, my mind frazzled at the events that'd unfolded before me.

"Amy, they're still family. You can't just run away with nowhere to go" Remus finally said

"I refuse to be part of a family who don't agree with my choices, they tried to kill you Remus. I can't go back to that house. I don't want to be associated with that sort of people" I replied quickly in frustration "I'll find somewhere to go. Anything is better than going back there"

We arrived back at the common room to find the others huddled together attempting to study but as usual failing miserably, throwing jelly beans at each other across the coffee table when James promptly spat it out due to the horrible flavour.

"Cleared your head enough now Moony?" Peter asked cheerfully as he noticed our arrival, his smiled slowly faded as he noticed my expression of anger "What happened?" Remus looked down at me as to ask if I wished to explain, I shook my head in response

"No, you two can figure it out. Please don't make it awkward for everyone" Sirius begged

"We didn't break up you idiot" I answered as I sat down as Remus sat next to me, taking hold of my hand. Remus explained everything, form the letter to how my family had really plotted to 'save' me. They all listened intently but didn't know what to do. It was far beyond what we thought could happen. Sirius and Debbie comforted me, knowing exactly how it felt to leave family behind, James even offered to take me in, but I knew it was only an inconvenience

"This is a long shot. But Remus what are you planning on doing after school?" Lily piped up

"Well, nothing. I know there's not many job choices for a you know what" He stated

"Not what I meant but why don't you two live together?" Lily proposed, we both glanced at each other at the possibility, knowing it was something we'd love to do but was it even possible

"We have no money; how would we get a house?" Remus pointed out

"Buy a fixer upper, be something to do together. Also you may have left the family, but you still have the money in your vault" Lily said

"So you're saying Amy should take the money from her family, buy a house and move in with Remus?" James questioned "It seems awfully complicated"

"Let's do it" I announced, several concerned faces looked at me as Lily began to grin as I accepted her idea "Look, Sirius and Debbie are moving in together and having a kid. So why can't we? Just not the kid part"

I turned to face Remus, who was clearly thinking the idea over in his head, deep in his thoughts. He stayed silent for a few moments staring blankly at the floor before he finally peered up, his eyes staring into mine searching for his answer.

"Why not" He finally said "Can't leave you homeless"

* * *

We began looking for a home soon after, looking for adverts in the daily prophet and notices in shops in Hogsmeade. Hoping something would appear but at that point we had no luck. I pushed the paper across the desk in frustration, returning back to my transfiguration essay. Lily began to flick through the pages reading the various headlines, letting out a small sigh

"There's been more attacks" She announced "3 muggles and 2 muggleborns, in Birmingham"

"Third this month" Debbie added as she scrawled words onto her parchment

"It's not right, it can't go on. We have to fight back otherwise it's only going to get worse" Sirius said as anger flicker in his eyes, James pulled the paper away from Lily as she read the about the brutal attacks.

"I couldn't agree more but as a bunch of school kids we can't do much" Remus pointed out

"Bullshit!" Sirius shouted, Madame Pince instantly urged the boy to be quiet in the Library, several groups of students looked over at our table.

"Moony's right, this isn't something seven of us can deal with" James added to the conversation

"I'm sick of people, like my family, terrorising others due to their blood status" Sirius argued

"Mr Black, I'm sure you've already been told off for the noise you are producing" Professor McGonagall said, "Can you all please follow me?"

"Excuse me Professor, the rest of us were perfectly quiet" I queried, the woman peered over he glasses at us

"No questions, please follow" She repeated once more before walking away, we all quickly shut up books packing our belongings into our bags quickly walking after her. She sped along the halls turning several corners before we arrived at the entrance to the headmasters office

"Oh, I know I made a bit of noise, but I don't think we need to drag Dumbledore into this" Sirius said, the professor simply shook her head at the comment as she announced the password for the office. We followed her in as she directed for us to stand in front of the large desk, where the headmaster sat writing on some parchment

"Thank you, Minerva," He said placing his quill back into the ink pot "Now you're probably wondering why you're here" We all waited patiently for him to explain himself

"I am aware you group of students are very passionate about recent attacks. How you all strongly believe what is happening is wrong, well I do too. That's why I have built an alliance, a group if you must, of wizards and witches who are willing to fight against it. I believe you would make great contribution. Now it is your choice whether you want to be involved, I am in no way forcing you to do this"

"Why us?" I spoke up "If I may sir, we don't have the best reputation in this school"

"You are indeed correct however there is not doubt you are all strong, you have magic beyond your years. It isn't just you, I have spoken to others as well about this"

"So you want us to help fight in this war?" Lily asked

"If that's how you wish to see it, then yes, that is what I'm asking" The wise man nodded at us

"I'm in" Sirius said instantly without a second thought

"This is not something to be taken lightly, I would expect you to think about the offer and write back to me" The headmaster replied, seemingly addressing all of us

"I'm not waiting around, I want to do this" Sirius repeated, he stood in front of us "Come one guys, what's there to think about? We wanted to help here's our chance"

"Some of us don't want to throw ourselves into the middle of a war" I replied to him sternly

"So you think this should go on?" Sirius answered back, his voice tainted with anger. He spoke as though I was a traitor, a coward, not willing to fight for the right cause.

"I'm not saying no. There's a lot more at stake than you're thinking" I moved in front of him "If you forgot your girlfriend is going to have a baby soon, we can't all throw our lives on the line going into combat, they need protection too"

His mouth sat open for a moment ready to argue back, my words ran through his head as he looked over at Debbie sat in a brown armchair, her hand placement firmly on the bump. Her expression conveyed the worry for the child that she'd previously not thought of, neither of them had thought that the child would grow up in the middle of a war.

"We will do as much as possibly to ensure the child's safety" McGonagall stated in the silence "Much can be done to help without being in the forefront of battle"

"So you're in this as well?" Debbie asked

"No I have other duties" The Professor answered, the room fell silent as we all thought over the proposal. It was not an easy decision, to throw ourselves so young into a war, knowing that getting involved not only risked our own loves but also the ones we loved. But our hearts raged on over our minds, telling us to fight for what was right because we knew whatever choice we made the war was going to happen. With that in mind, we became members of the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave review, I'd love to know what you guys think.**


	24. 24- The Cottage

"You're right, white really does make the room feel bigger" Remus said stepping back from the painted wall. After several weeks of searching a small cottage in a wizarding community became vacant. It was old and rickety and rather undesirable, but it was perfect for us. After passing the apparition test early during the term, we were able to get back to the cottage each weekend to renovate, it'd taken a lot of work but eventually we completed it

"It'd be a lot better if you didn't paint the light switch" I answered quickly wiping the wet pain off the plastic. "Now all we need is furniture and it'll be perfect little home"

"Perfect? Not if the others have their way around here" Remus laughed as he looked over at me "How did you get so messy?"

Somehow the boy had remained clean throughout the day of painting, being careful not to ruin his clothes, however as I glanced down I realised my dungarees where covered from top to bottom along with my hands as the white paint coated my fingers, and evil smile grew on my face as I looked back at him, before he react I threw myself against him, my hands gripping his face. He pulled away looking down at his now messy outfit, shaking his head "You are evil Amy"

* * *

Several weekends later we moved in furniture we'd found in charity stores, simple and cheap just to make the empty cottage feel like a home. I pulled the sheet over the bed as the doorbell rang, leaving it for Remus to answer as he was downstairs sorting out the bookshelf, there was no doubt in my mind it'd be one of our friends coming to check out the place. "Amy" Remus called up the stairs. I shook my head in annoyance placing the pillows back on the bed

"I'm trying to make the bed, this better be-" The words stopped as I reached the bottom of the stairs, Remus held the door open and there stood the last person I expected. My mother.

A million questions ran through my mind in a matter of seconds, all of which needed answers. I stared at the silent woman on my doorstep, her eyes showed her sorrow and loss as she simply looked at me. "I thought Michael told you, I'm not part of your family" I said simply, pushing the door before she jammed her foot in the way

"Amy, please" Her voice was weak as she begged, she never called me Amy. "I didn't want this, let me explain myself"

"Come in" Remus said pushing the door back open gesturing for her to enter, I moved out the way into our living area sitting down on the sofa, she followed placing herself gently into the arm chair. I avoided her eyes as I stared into the fireplace. Remus returned with a cup of tea for her placing it on the coffee table

"Thank you dear" She said kindly, glancing around the room "This is a lovely place"

"Why are you here?" I cut in finally looking at her "How did you even find me?"

"I found out what they'd planned, I was absolutely disgusted" She began "As a mother all you want is your child to be safe and happy. At Christmas they'd convinced me it was safer for you to be away from him and the others. I came to my senses after I overheard them talking about what you told Michael, I realised it wasn't worth taking your friends away if you weren't happy"

She paused for a moment looking over at Remus then back at me "I remembered how you were together, how in love you were before the incident. You knew his secret and you still loved him. A love like that doesn't come easy, many never find it. You're lucky you have, and I'd hate to take that away"

I stared into her eyes as she spoke, thinking I could catch her lying, some part of my brain told me it was all an act. But I knew her, I knew deep down she'd not lie especially about this. I asked "Mum still haven't explained how you found me"

"I found your dad's contact book, thought best way to find out would be asking your headmaster. I don't know how he knows your personal business, but he does" She explained, of course he knew so he could send us mail about the Order after we'd left school.

"But Mrs Lawrence, I don't think your husband and son would be happy you're here" Remus piped up

"They don't know" My mother said simply "They needn't know either. I'm not sure how wizarding families deal with issues but as a muggle Amy is still my daughter who I love, and I will continue to see her"

"Mum if he finds out-" I began to say, I knew my father was an angry man. He didn't take people disobeying him lightly.

"If he does we'll deal with the consequences, I'll live with your grandmother. I'm not losing my daughter" She answered, she lent over brushing my hair away from my face "I've missed you so much"

* * *

Easter came quickly, giving us a short break before our exams started. We'd invited over everyone else to check out the cottage seeing our new home, keeping a close eye on the boys ensuring they didn't break anything.

"So you're now on good terms with your mum?" Lily asked as we watched the boys mess around outside throwing a quaffle to one another

"I guess, she apologised for what happened and said she never wanted it to go that far" I replied, sipping on my tea "I know her, this isn't my dad putting her up to it"

"At least you'll have someone at graduation" Debbie said sitting at the dinning table "Can't be said for some of us"

"That's if you can go to graduation" I joked "You'll probably have little one to look after"

"Get a babysitter, I'm not missing my only graduation!" She stated, standing to join us at the window. James threw the quaffle across the garden towards Sirius who ran backwards to catch it, in the process knocked over a plant pot. His eyes snapped up towards the window to look at me hoping I hadn't noticed

"Reparo" I said waving my wand out of the window fixing the pot "Be more careful will you!"

"Sorry Amy!" Sirius shouted before he continued with the game throwing the ball to Peter.

"This house has two rooms" Debbie stated, already looking at me

"Yes, very observant" I replied bluntly watching the boys, as the girls shared a look.

"But there's only two of you, all you have in there is empty boxes" Lily added

"Again, you're both very observant" I repeated, to which Lily promptly turned me to face her.

"Amy, is there a reason you have two bedrooms?" Lily asked seriously, her green eyes looked quizzical as though she was looking for a secret.

"What?" I asked before their question sunk in "NO! Oh Merlin no, I'm not pregnant or planning to be anytime soon. We just liked the house and thought it'd be a nice spare room for anyone to stay, or an office"

The two nodded at one another before giving me an apologetic look, we sat down at the table as I let out a sigh "I really want kids, I couldn't imagine a life without them. Just not yet. Plus I don't even know if that's on the table"

"You think he doesn't want children?" Debbie asked, I hesitated for a moment before answering, fiddling with the handle of my tea cup.

"He won't admit it, but I know he's scared. Whenever I bring up the subject he changes or avoids it. I think he has this idea that the child would be like him"

"Is that even possible?" Lily asked

"Is what possible?" James parroted as the four boys walked in the door panting from running around outside

"The baby being half dog…." Lily blurted out confidently as Debbie and I nodded in agreement

"No?" James said in a confused tone "Anyway, anyone had any news from Dumbledore yet?"

"Being a professor I think he'd want us to pass our N.E.W.T.S before we fight for our lives" I answered placing my tea cup in the sink

"Who needs those anyway" Sirius shrugged, then pointed towards the sink "You should get a house elf for that"

"I lived without a house elf all my life, I think I can manage some cleaning. Also once this is all over you'll need to get a job" I replied

"Not if I gain the Black family fortune" Sirius winked

"Pads, they've probably spitefully made a will saying you are to not get any of that fortune" Peter joked, we all laughed. It was a moment you wished to live forever, never wanting the laughter to end. We knew it was only a matter of time until times became hard. We sucked up all the happiness we could, making the best memories, hoping it'd last a lifetime. They left later that night, when the sun began to set. Remus sat in the living room throwing logs onto the fire

"It's all going to change soon isn't it?" I said glumly sitting down on the sofa

"Amy, you can't think like that" He said as he sat down pulling me into him

"I can't help it" I shrugged

"Just think of the good things, you have your mum back. We have mini marauder on the way. We have a home together. Just enjoy life and be happy in this moment. There's no point us getting upset about something when we don't know what's going to happen" He assured me

"Are you scared?" I asked, he looked down at me thinking for a moment before he replied

"Of course I'm scared, everyone is. But we can't focus on it. Fear makes people do terrible things" He simply said he gently kissed me before he looked over at the fire "How about I get some marshmallows? After all, food always makes you feel better"

"Oh alright then" I agreed

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and follow. I believe there may only be a few more chapters for this story however I may write another short instalment about the events after the gang left Hogwarts!**


	25. 25- Brother's Loss

Stress had become the overriding emotion among everyone, each person had different reasons but mostly it came down to exams. I spent countless hours studying away relearning the syllabus, writing notes and testing myself. When it wasn't exam stress it was about Debbie and the baby or leaving school. Gone were the days of endless fun, messing around and being kids.

"This life is so dull" Debbie sighed as she lounged across the chair reading her charms textbook "I probably won't even be able to take the exam anyway. Might as well give up and go out"

"You're not going anywhere. We all have to study and you're in no condition to go out alone" I answered dipping my quill back into the ink pot "It'll all be over soon"

"I guess we could have a bit of fun" Peter suggested peering up from his work "It could be our last time"

"That's a reason enough" Sirius agreed looking towards the others "Guys please, for old time sake"

James and Remus both stared down at their books before looking at one another "What do you say Moony?"

"Well, they say you should have study breaks and we have been studying for a long time today" Remus said cheerily

"As the responsible head boy I am, I believe a little fun would help our overall mood improving our learning" James grinned "Now we just need a plan"

"How about dungbombs? Simple but effective" Debbie suggested closing the textbook placing it on the table

"I like your thinking but you're sitting this one out" Sirius said handing the textbook back

"But why?" Debbie exclaimed throwing her hands in the air

"We have to run from the scene of the crime. Heavily pregnant women can't run" Sirius informed her, to which the girl groaned slouching back into her chair. The boys quickly left the common room to undergo their prank

"I hate this" She groaned "And it's not going to change when I give birth"

"Hey, I'll babysit, you can go have fun sometimes" I answered "But for now you must live a boring life"

She rolled her eyes before returning to reading the book.

* * *

Remus POV

"So enlarge the dungbomb then throw it into the common room when little first year opens the door" Peter repeated as we walked towards the dungeons "Easy but effective"

"Just be ready to run for it this time" James said to which Peter rolled his eyes. James let out a small groan as he noticed a group of Slytherins leaning against the wall of the corridor, watching as a pair of Ravenclaw girls passed

"Shame their mudbloods, otherwise they'd be a bit of fun" Rosier cheered as his mates laughed along. The two girls quickly hurried past disgusted by the comment, the words hit a nerve in Sirius as he sped towards the group

"Degrading women as well as judging blood status. Obvious why none of the girls want you Rosier" Sirius called down to them. A small sign left Peters mouth hoping for once we could ignore the rival house.

The gang turned their attention towards us, Mulciber and Avery standing either side of Rosier, their hands ready to draw wands, the other Black moved slowly to one side of his friends staring at his brother awkwardly, Sirius eyes bared down on his younger brother. The tension between them could be sensed a mile away "See you couldn't find anyone better to hang out with"

"At least I haven't disgraced the family's name" Regulus spat back, Sirius' chest puffed out with anger before James pulled him back

"Mudbloods and blood traitors first, now you've gone and knocked up a whore. My my, no wonder you're burned off the family tree" Rosier tutted as his friends laughed

"What did you just call her?" Sirius said his hands clenched at his side as he stepped closer

"You heard me. Only whores get themselves knocked up. The pair of you couldn't be more of a disgrace to purebloods if you tried" Rosier taunted, in an instant Sirius' fist connected with his face. But it wasn't forceful enough, Rosier simply punched back, much harder. The boys threw several quickly punches before James threw them apart, I pushed Sirius back behind me away from the gang.

"Stop it!" James bellowed at the pair, Rosier whipped the blood dripping from his nose "As head boy I'll report this. And before you argue, I'll make it fair punishment"

The Slytherins turned their backs slowly walking towards their common room, we watched them leave before turning to our friend, James ready to explain himself but before we knew it Sirius had stormed off in the opposite direction towards the bathroom.

* * *

He stood by the mirror wincing as he touched the bruise on his temple, I was the first to speak "You can't start fights like that Pads"

"I can do what I like, he insulted her" He answered back

"If you start fights with every pureblood you'll-" I began

"Catch a few death eaters?" He smirked relaxing slightly

"End up in Azkaban or dead" I said coldly, James and Peter's eyes dropped to the floor at the last word

"Everyone dies eventually" Sirius said carelessly, James' eyes snapped up to him filled with anger "Oh don't look at me like that, you know I'm right"

"Doesn't mean you can throw the words around" James snapped "Right now you have a girlfriend and a child. You can't even begin to think about that even if there's a war going on."

Sirius remained silent as he took the words in, Peter added "We know it's hard Sirius. But you can't let the anger consume you. Regulus made his choice, there's nothing you can do now"

"Part of me had hope he wouldn't become…well you know" Sirius shrugged, we all stayed silent for a moment not knowing what to say. Nothing could comfort him, the close brother he once had, the one he protected became everything he despised, nothing broke him more. Sirius' smile slowly returned as he brushed the thought away "You know my punches probably improved Rosier's face"

"You're not wrong there mate" James laughed "Shame we never actually got to do the prank"

"Who said we still can't?" I said "Slytherins maybe we should leave alone. But there's always Filch"

Peter pulled the map out his pocket glancing down at the footsteps, looking eagerly for the caretaker before handing it to Sirius "He's close to his office. This may be a tricky one"

"What's life without a little risk?" Sirius said "Mischief managed" the ink slowly faded as he stuffed the map into his back pocket. We sped up the staircase towards the caretakers office, Peter held the enlarged dungbomb in his hand ready as James unlocked the door.

"You there!" Filch called from the end of the hall speeding along as he noticed us. As fast as he could Peter threw the bomb into the small office. It exploded as it hit the floor, releasing the foul stench as we ran up the staircase, towards the next floor narrowly missing it as the stairs began to move.

"It'll take him weeks to get rid of that smell" Peter said panting heavily as walked to the common room

"That's his issue for having such a terrible office with no ventilation" James added, Sirius lurked behind tapping his body up and down in a panicked motion "Pads?"

"Bad news…." He said hastily

"Oh you haven't" I grumbled, knowing exactly what he'd done

"What did you do?" James questioned

"Look it was an accident I didn't mean for it to happen, it must've fallen out my pocket" Sirius blabbed as James and Peter processed what he was saying

"THE MAP!" They both shouted in unison

"Our most prized possession, all that hard work, all those hours of making it and now Filch has it!" I barked "Padfoot how could you!"

"I didn't mean too!" He apologised "Plus just think at least we have that defence mechanism. He'll be getting insulted by a piece of parchment for years to come"

"Suppose we won't need it after we leave anyway" Peter shrugged "At least this way it's being useful"

"That Marauder's making mischief in Hogwarts beyond our time" James rejoiced as we entered through the portrait. The girls still sat working hard revising for the upcoming exams. Debbie peered over the charms book, rushing to her feet as she saw Sirius

"What the hell happened?" She screeched as she noticed the bruise on her boyfriends face, she touched it lightly as she examined the damage

"He got in a fight with Rosier" I explained, as the other two girls joined quickly, Debbie opened her mouth to lecture him before he cut her off

"I know they've already told me off for it. I couldn't help it" Sirius shrugged making his way to the arm chair

"What exactly was said to cause this?" Amy pleaded as we joined him

"Rosier insulted Debbie and the rest of us" Peter answered the question, Sirius shook his head slightly as he rubbed the nape of his neck

"His comment deserved the punch" Sirius said blankly, he took a deep breath before he spoke again "It was my brother which angered me"

"Padfoot we've been through this" Wormtail grumbled

"You don't get it though, none of you do. Apart from maybe Amy" Sirius replied agitated

"What are you on about?" I asked as we all stared eagerly at the boy waiting for his response taken back by his comment.

"The rest of you don't have siblings, you don't get it" Sirius said looking at the floor with a pained expression "I grew up with him, I protected him. The only good memories of my childhood are with him. At one point in my life he as my best friend. With this war going on the same thought crosses my mind every time I see him" He stopped in his speech as he shook his head

"When you're out fighting the war, you might battle against him" Amy finished his sentence, he confirmed with a nod

"If that happens, I don't know. Do I have it in me to send my own brother to Azkaban or even kill him?" his voice quivered slightly, Amy perched herself on the arm of the chair draping her arm delicately round the scared boy.

"Hopefully that day will never come" Her voice was soft as she spoke to him "Dumbledore will not let that happen to you. He'll have spies on the inside, that day won't come, if it does we'll face it together"

He turned his head to look at Amy, her mouth moved into a small smile of comfort as the room was silent, waiting for him to reply. I was waiting for him to snap, letting his emotions get the better of him "I thought you didn't agree with fighting in the war" He questioned

"The greater good comes before my needs" She simply replied

"Lawrence I must say, you're not bad at all" He said gently nudging her

"I could say same about you Black" Amy responded ruffling his hair.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review**


	26. 26- The New Arrival

**Sorry that this story hasn't been uploaded in a while. Life has been a bit busy recently, however lease enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Exams had been gruelling so far, they weren't joking when they called them Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. Every exam seemed harder than the previous one, luckily, we only had a couple remaining. Debbie had managed a fair few despite her condition, the teachers persuaded her to take exams in a separate room after much debate for obvious reasons. I spent the evening nervously reading notes and textbooks over and over for the charms exam the following morning. It felt as though I was the only one stressfully revising as the other lounged across the common room.

"How can you just chill at a time like this?" I asked which was answered with a collective shrug

"Burning yourself out working wont help" Peter said as he bent over pulling the textbook away from the table "Have a break Amy"

I moved fast to grab the textbook, but he was faster, I gave in and slumped down next to Remus reading his copy of Fantastic beasts. He stared deeply into the page as he read engrossed in the information the book held

"Thestrals? Aren't they those weird things people can't see?" Sirius said as he peered down at the book as he moved past

"People can see them, it's just a selective few and not for a good reason" Remus answered

"Omens of evil and dreadfully ugly. Good job people don't see them" Sirius said

"You know you're animagus is like the omen of death, right?" Remus informed his friend who glared back

"Maybe we'd be better of without you too pads" James joked

"I know I would" Debbie added patting her enormous stomach, Sirius sat beside her rubbing it lovingly

I looked back down at the page Remus was reading "Why Thestrals?" I asked as I studied the illustration of the beasts

"Just reading through book in spare time. They're interesting creatures. It's said they're much nicer than they appear, gentle creatures, very loyal too"

"The fact they're gentle doesn't make it any less scary" I giggled, resting my head on his shoulder

"Aren't I less scary as a werewolf because you know it's really soft gentle me?" He raised an eyebrow

"Scars would say otherwise" I replied, his smile slowly faded into an apologetic look once more as I shook my head indicating him to forget about it. I flicked my wrist to view my watch as the hands struck 10:30 "It's past 10, we should got bed the exams early tomorrow"

* * *

Debbie was sat at the end on the edge of her bed, holding her bump as she controlled her breathing, in a panic I shot out of bed squatting in front of her

"Debbie what's wrong?" I queried

"I'm fine, think he's just moving a lot" She dismissed me "Go get ready I'll be fine"

"How long have you felt like this?" I asked still panicked

"Not long" She waved her hand "Amy please we need to get ready"

I stood reluctantly and got ready for the day keeping a close eye on her. She moved carefully around as she changed out of her pyjamas. I watched the girl carefully as we walked towards our exam, every so often she'd pull a face but every time we asked she'd dismiss our concerns, obviously trying not to worry us.

"Miss Charm, are you sure you'll be okay for today's examination?" McGonagall asked as she approached, the girl held her breath for a moment before answering

"Let's just see how it goes" She smiled faintly as she followed the Professor to another room. Lily and I watched as she slowly walked away, knowing that the time was fast approaching

"Do the boys know?" Lily queried

"Not that I'm aware of, they're not the most observant bunch" I shrugged "Either way, its best they just focus on the exam"

"What about us?" Lily said "You know as well as I do we won't focus when we know that's happening"

"We're just going to have to try" I sighed as we headed into the great hall.

The hour exam felt like a life time. My brain wandered elsewhere not matter how hard I pushed it to focus on the questions. They left my brain frazzled as I pulled my hair hoping the answers would just pop into my head. The frustration grew as the time ticked down, but some parchment still remained blank. Every student seemed to be scrawling away, seemingly everyone was finding the exam difficult. Slowly the words appeared in my mind as I quickly noted down the answer just before time ran out. The paper flew away towards the front, soon after we were dismissed, McGonagall paced at the exit scanning the crowds over her glasses, quickly waving for me to join her, as I arrived the others were assembled around her.

"Quick you must hurry" She said as she pulled us away towards her office.

* * *

Sirius POV

The midwife refused to let us in, she was an old woman who still believed a husband shouldn't be present in the birth room. The others left to get coffee as I sat alone outside the room waiting, it'd been several hours, none of us realised it'd take this long. It felt like a nightmare, being able to hear her, screaming in pain but unable to do anything. The only thing keeping me sane in that moment was knowing Amy was in there helping, Debbie wasn't alone. The screams became louder as time passed, occasionally you could hear Amy shout as well.

Another scream ended as the boys appeared in front of me again, Peter holding a to-go cup off coffee "Still going?" He asked, I replied with a simple nod as I clutched my hands together

"She'll be fine, it'll be over soon" Remus assured me as I attempted to listen to the muffled voice through the wall, there was no hope of understanding them. Debbie screamed loudly, the other voices encouraging her greatly this time, it lasted for a few moments before it all feel silent. Silent until a faint small cry echoed out the room, relief filled my body as a smile grew across my face. The others patted me on the back saying congratulations as we waited for further news. The door clicked open as Amy stepped out, her eyes directly met mine as she smiled widely

"Sirius, I think it's time you took over" She said joyfully stepping away from the door. My legs felt weak as my heart pounded in my chest, it was a moment I'd waited to happen for months, something I'd never dreamed of happening a year ago. I pushed myself to enter the small room as doctors busied themselves around her as she held the small thing against her chest. She looked weak and exhausted yet still as beautiful as ever as she smiled down only peering up as I walked towards her. I took my place by her side looking at the new born on her chest, it wiggled against her, slowly stretching out its's tiny fingers, for once no snarky comment fell out my mouth like usual, I felt speechless looking at the small child only feeling love for what I saw.

"I was wrong" She finally said breaking the silence "He is a she"

For months she'd been speaking about having a boy and I'd come to believe her. It'd become a fixed fact in my mind, hearing the word she sparked something up in me, the feeling that even more so I had to protect her. My precious little daughter.

"She's beautiful" The words quietly escaped my mouth, as I played with her little hand "Do you know what to call her? After all we only thought of boy names"

"I have a few ideas" Debbie answer cheerfully

* * *

Amy POV

As I let Sirius into the delivery room, Lily had arrived at the hospital, held back as she had to deal with other business at school.

"Have I missed anything?" Lily asked panting for air

"No, perfect timing actually" I replied as I looked at the group eager to hear the news "As per usual Debbie was wrong, and she had a little girl. 7lb 8oz"

"A girl?" James repeated

"Yes, a girl, is there something wrong with that?" I raised an eyebrow

James instantly shook his head rapidly "No, of course not. I just never imagined Pads looking after a little girl. You know leather jackets, motorbike, self-proclaimed bad ass doesn't really fit with a little girl"

"Who said a girl can't be like that as well? Have you met Debbie?" Lily chuckled as James nodded in agreement

"To be honest I prefer the idea of Padfoot in a tiara and tutu playing tea party" Remus grinned "Be one for the photo album"

After their time alone as a family we all joined them in the room. We took it in turns to each hold the new member, Peter held the baby for a few moments before promptly handing her to James and Lily, who held the girl for a long time admiring her deeply. After some passing around I held the small infant in my arms, she laid calmly in my arms as I gently rocked her. She had masses of dark her similar to both her parents, but she was recognisable by her stormy grey eyes that belonged to her father.

"Amy" My name broke the little bubble I was in as I stared down at the child, I peered up to Debbie as the couple looked at me "Is there something you can do for us?"

"If it's babysit you know I've already agreed to it" I said looking back down at the baby with a smile

"Would you be her Godmother?" Sirius asked, the words made me freeze as my head snapped up to look at them

"With everything that's going on if anything were to happen to us, we want you to look after her" Debbie explained further, I stared at them for a long moment in utter shock of the request "Well?"

"Yes, I'll do anything to keep her safe" I nodded smiling as I held the child tight to my chest as sat down next to Remus who began to ply wit her tiny feet

"One small question" he queried, the pair listen eagerly "What's her name?"

Debbie looked over at her boyfriend who gave an approving nod, her attention turn back to us as she looked at the child delivering the news

"Isabelle Amelia Black"

* * *

 **Thank for reading! Leave a review! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please stick around updates may be slow but the story will continue**


	27. 27- Innocents

**Sorry this fanfic has become rather slow on updates, personal life has not given me spare time to write as much as i'd like to. However i do still plan to finish it and create a small story for what happened after Hogwarts. Please do enjoy.**

* * *

The new born child brought hope back into our lives. The least likely parents of the bunch blossomed into their roles as they sent every hour carefully watching over her, now that exams had finished. Isabelle made our troubles disappear, the war seemed like a distance problem at the time. We focused our attention on the child, each taking turn to look after the youngest member when her parents needed a break.

I sat rocking the little girl by the fire of their flat as she slept peacefully in my arms. Isabelle took all my worries away and I longed for the times I got to spend with her, it was peaceful and quiet the way I wished my life would be forever.

"How do you get her to sleep so easily?" Sirius asked from the doorway as he pulled off his wet coat "Some nights she doesn't stop crying for hours"

"She just likes me more than you" I joked quietly "Where's Debbie?"

"Talking to our neighbour, the woman always wants to know everything about us. She suspects we're reckless youths" He replied "Thanks for babysitting"

"I'm her godmother I can't exactly say no" I smiled at him "Plus she's my escape for all the chaos"

The baby began to squirm in my arms until I hushed her back into her sleep "You really have a talent with children" Sirius said, I met his gaze, his expression seemed to be a mix of pain and disappointment

"Sirius you know as well as I do that it's not a matter for discussion. There's no point talking about it" I said staring back down at the new born

"It should be. Not for now but in the future. I see the way you look at her, you forget she's not your child and you long for the day you have one. You know I care for Remus more than anyone, but I can admit he's being unreasonable" His words were reasonable, what he stated was true, the only dream I ever had was to have a happy family and a lot of the time I forgot that Izzy was not my child.

"Talk to him" I finally looked back at Sirius who had come close, his voice pleaded.

"It's not the right time" I replied

"Right time for what?" Debbie asked closing the door behind her, as our eyes met I gave her a look she knew instantly whatever it was I did not wish to speak about it. But someone else did

"Amy wont-" Sirius began

"Amy doesn't have to do anything she doesn't wish to do at this precise time" Debbie hushed her partner as she reached out for Izzy "Plus she's been hard at work this afternoon she deserves a rest"

"I do" I agreed handing her the baby "I have a long day shopping for leavers celebrations with mum tomorrow, so I need to sleep"

"Celebrations?" Sirius repeated

"Graduation clothes, leavers ball dress" I rolled my eyes "Honestly do you ever pay attention?"

* * *

The streets of London died down as day turned to dusk, the sun slowly setting over the landscape as we wondered back to the station.

"It was lovely of Debbie to make you the Godmother" My mother stated

"I'd be slightly offended if I wasn't asked" I chuckled

"You know looking after a child isn't easy Amy" She replied in a serious tone her eyes stared into mine knowingly "I know what's happening in your world, I hear them talking at home"

The words hit deep inside as they were spoken, it was a distant though reoccurring in my mind that there was the possibility I'd have to raise the child "Hopefully that day won't ever come" She nodded in agreement "Mum, how much do you know about what's happening?"

"They haven't told me anything if that's what you're wondering" She said quietly "I just know that the ministry is struggling, there are some dark wizards out there attacking innocent people"

From what she said I knew instantly that my father hadn't told her the extent of the attacks, he hadn't told her there was likely to be a war or the fact that she could easily be a target, my body stiffened with a mixture of fear and anger "Amy promise me you'll keep yourself safe"

"I-" I began before I was interrupted by the loud crash and several familiar sounds in a nearby alley "Stay here!"

I ran towards the alley taking a sharp left. The sight was exactly as I expected, cloaked figures emerged from dark doorway blasting spells aimlessly at shop windows shattering the glass into a million pieces. People screamed running in fear as they were approached by the death eaters, those knocked over by the explosions attempted to crawl there way out of the rubble, their attempts were futile as the merciless wizard struck killing curses down on them. I hid behind a wall out of sight watching carefully trying to figure out what to do.

One man pulled a wand out of his pocket in attempt to fight back, his defensive spell was blocked by one attacker before they disarmed him.

"Oh look a wizard attempting to fight back" One said from behind her mask, the voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"You have no right to do this" The man hissed

"No right? We'll do as we please, they're only filthy muggles of course" Another spat back at the man who stepped back slowly, tripping slightly on the rumble "I sense fear, are you a blood traitor or worse, a mudblood?"

The man stopped moving back in fear of what they may do, his hands shock violently as the female spoke "Answer him!"

The wizard did not, still paralyzed in fear not knowing what to do. The male death eater rose his wand at the man as he began to shout the spell "Cruci-"

"Expelliarmus" I shouted as I jumped out from behind the wall, the wand flew out of his hand clattering to the ground several feet away, the two death eaters eyes snapped away from the feeble wizard towards me. Without a second thought the female death eater launched into attack as several spells flew in my direction, moved quickly to avoid them and defend myself attempting to fire back at her, spells rebounded off buildings causing more destruction.

"We must go! The Aurors are coming!" The other death eater shouted over the blast but the witch did not stop

"Amy!" My mother shouted in distress as she ran around the corner to find me. The world went into slow motion. My head turned to my mother who ran towards me her eyes struck with fear, in one swift motion her arms pushed me as a green light struck her, her body went limp falling to the floor before I caught her. My eyes darted back to the other witch, her mask now lifted as she smirked giving me a full view of her face before she apparated away with her companion. Victoria Addams.

The pair apparated away as the Aurors appeared, my vision became blurred from the unstoppable tears, the noise seemed to drown away as several wizards huddled around me asking a million questions. None of my senses would process what was happening expect for the fact that my mother was dead.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please leave review! would love to hear your comments. For those of you who do not know Victoria is Amy's enemy from her 5th year (first story).**


End file.
